The Right Kind of Wrong
by Chocobollo
Summary: Si el presidente del consejo de estudiantes quiere mantener su imagen no deberia juntarse con la persona con peor reputación del instituto. Pero evitar lo que no se debe hacer parece lo mas difícil de conseguir. Cryle y Stenny
1. Chapter 1

**Detrás de los baños del edificio sur **

"La perfección del ser humano reside en su propia imperfección."

Mi madre me miró con ceño y con la boca medio abierta, totalmente desconcertada.

"Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te estaba diciendo?" siguió con su aguda voz.

"Pues que es evidente que si ayer estuve toooodo el día estudiando y preparando el programa para el festival del instituto, también es normal que se me olvidase limpiar el garaje."

La miré por encima de mis gafas de vista, mientras me terminaba el desayuno. El 50% de mis posibilidades de salir airoso de aquella batalla retórica empezó a reducirse cuando el rostro de Sheila adquirió una tonalidad cercana a su cabello.

Ike dejó de reír por lo bajo a mi lado y se puso blanco. El y yo sabíamos perfectamente lo que había que hacer cuando el espíritu de Godzilla poseía a nuestra madre.

HUIR.

"Bueno, Stan me estará esperando!" dije levantándome a toda prisa.

"Y yo perderé el autobús!" colaboró mi hermano.

"Un momento! Esto no ha terminado aquí, jovencito!" gritó Sheila desde la cocina mientras Ike y yo salíamos de casa a la velocidad de la luz. Metafóricamente, claro…

Gracias a Moisés el Citroën de Randy Marsh me esperaba ya en la calzada. Stan me saludó con una sonrisa agradable desde la ventanilla.

"Te quiero en casa después de las clases, Kyle! Tienes una cita con el garaje!" gritó Godzilla desde la puerta. Stan silbó.

"Encantadora"

"Cállate, Marsh." Rodé los ojos y fui hacia el asiento del copiloto, pero al abrirlo me encontré directamente con unas preciosas piernas cubiertas con unas medias de licra violetas y seguidas por unos botines negros. Esas piernas que hacían temblar a todo chico heterosexual del pueblo.

"Buenos días, Kyle." Sonrió falsamente Wendy Testaburger.

"Buenos días." Le respondí de igual manera, cerrando la puerta de nuevo para entrar por la de atrás. Por suerte o por desgracia, yo no lo era…

Aunque ser gay era el primero de los secretos del presidente del consejo de estudiantes.

El segundo era más simple. Fumaba. El simple hecho de hacer algo a escondidas que mataría a mi madre del disgusto, me atraía demasiado.

"El coche de Wends está en el taller, así que vendrá con nosotros unos días." Explicó mi amigo arrancando.

"No puede ir andando?" murmuré. La chica se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa traviesa de esas que tumbaban a cualquiera.

"Si tanto te molesta, me bajaré." Dijo con sorna.

"Hazlo." Contesté. Hizo un mohín y se volvió hacia Stan, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad al momento. Si mi amigo ya conducía mal de por sí, los nervios que le regalaba ella no ayudarían.

"Stanley, cariño… quieres que me baje?" ronroneó.

"Claro que no, cielo. Kyle, déjala en paz." Dijo Stan con tranquilidad. Wendy se volvió de nuevo solo para sacarme la lengua y rodé los ojos asqueado.

Wendy era… bueno… no era mala chica, ni una perra como insistía en llamarla Cartman. De hecho, era encantadora. Era PERFECTA. Sacaba buenas notas siempre sin matarse a estudiar cada día como yo y era simpática con todo el mundo.

Pero me tenía manía a mi, por ser el mejor amigo de su novio (alias perrito faldero) y por haber salido elegido la pasada primavera como presidente del consejo de estudiantes.

Joder, sí que era una mala perra.

…

Stan aparcó el coche después de casi atropellar a cinco estudiantes que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el aparcamiento justo cuando llegaba él, y los tres salimos fingiendo no escuchar los insultos a nuestras madres.

Una risa sonora y estúpida pronto tronó en mis oídos y mi escaso buen humor se esfumó al momento.

"Vamos, Stanley! Di la verdad de una vez! A quien se la tuviste que chupar para que te dieran el carnet?" canturreó Cartman.

"Piérdete, gordo! Te burlas porque no te dejamos venir con nosotros!" dijo Stan con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en el rostro. Entendí que era porque Wendy estaba delante.

"Pero conduzco mejor que tú! Hasta mi gata conduce mejor!" siguió Eric con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Empezando a contar lentamente gatos en mi mente y así mantener la calma frente a aquella vergüenza ajena andante.

"Además, llevar a un judío a bordo es mal augurio."

"Muérete, Cartman!"

"Kyle, tranquilízate!"

Stan y Wendy me sujetaron para evitar que saltase encima de aquella bola de grasa humana medio subnormal y yo pataleé un poco.

"Que agradable mañana!" aplaudió Kenny reuniéndose con nosotros. Aprovechando que me tenían sujeto se acercó a mí y me cogió de la barbilla. "Por fin vamos a violar a nuestro presidente? Genial!"

Le bufé y apartó la mano al momento, sonriendo con travesura.

"Uh! Estamos de mal humor?" canturreó.

"Kahl siempre está de mal humor." Colaboró Cartman. La alarma sonó y después de hacerme una seña con el dedo se alejó hacia la puerta del instituto.

"Juro que algún día…!" empecé apretando los dientes.

"No le tomes en serio, ya sabes como es." Suspiró Wendy retirándose el pelo de la cara.

"Tia, tia, tia!" cerré los ojos cuando los gritos de Bebe Stevens perforaron mis tímpanos, y cuando los volví a abrir un corro de animadoras reían y daban saltitos alrededor de su líder. Sí, Wendy, como no.

Nunca entendería a las chicas. Quiero decir… se habían visto el día anterior. Probablemente se habían telefoneado la tarde anterior y hablado por Messenger durante la noche. Y cuando se veían SIEMPRE había algo más que contar y siempre parecía algo importantísimo.

"Me la tiraría, me la he tirado, me la he tirado, me la tiraría…" recitaba Kenny señalándolas.

"Eres un pervertido." Sentenció Stan cogiendo su mochila para ir a clase.

"Perdóname, Romeo." Contestó el otro divertido siguiéndonos. "Que clase nos toca?"

"Literatura, en el edificio norte." Recité.

"Oh, Romeo, júrame amor eterno!" me ignoró el rubio totalmente, abrazándose a Stan por detrás.

"Quita, idiota!"

Me pregunté cuando me había vuelto invisible.

….

La clase estaba en total tranquilidad.

Wendy leía en voz alta un relato de, irónicamente, Romeo y Julieta, y solo necesité echar un breve vistazo a los demás para ver que el día a día no había cambiado en absoluto.

Stan repasaba los horarios de los entrenamientos de baseball. Kenny dibujaba pechos en una libreta y bostezaba de vez en cuando; Cartman escribía algo con sospechosa rapidez; Clyde Donovan dormía directamente sobre su mesa; Token Black seguía la lectura con la espalda bien recta, Tweek Tweak intentaba temblar lo menos posible; Kevin Stoley y William Koiv se pasaban ecuaciones de kilómetro y medio y jugaban a ver quien las resolvía antes.

Tres golpes secos sonaron en la puerta y suspiré, volviéndome hacia la ventana.

Y Craig Tucker llegaba tarde.

"Adelante." Dijo la profesora interrumpiendo a Wendy, la cual frunció el ceño y miró hacia la puerta.

Craig entró con tranquilidad y pocas ganas y sin molestarse en disculparse se dirigió hacia la mesa de la profesora.

"Serás algún día puntual, Tucker?" preguntó la mujer entregándole el parte de castigo.

"Puede, pero no a clases que me hacen perder el tiempo." murmuró él por lo bajo alejándose. Le miré con odio. Si Cartman era insoportable, aquel idiota que se creía el líder del instituto lo era más.

"Y ahora" suspiró la profesora, retomando la lectura."Puedes leer el último verso de Julieta, Broflovski?"

Carraspeé y me puse en pie con determinación, justo en el momento que Tucker pasó por mi lado. Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa burlona y fue a sentarse al final de aula, pero no me importó y empecé a leer.

"Mi único amor nació de mi único odio. Pronto le he visto, tarde lo reconozco. Curioso nacimiento del amor que me hace amar a mi enemigo peor."

"Muy bien" sonrió ella, mientras me sentaba. "Analicemos la desdicha de Julieta."

"Le había bajado la regla?" Aventuró Cartman. Rodé los ojos y chasqueé la lengua con impaciencia.

"Romeo no le daba acción?" sonrió Kenny. Stan se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz también, avergonzándose de sus propios amigos. No le culpaba, yo llevaba haciéndolo desde los cinco años.

"Está asustada." Dije. La clase me miró al momento y noté el odio en Testaburger por haberme adelantado una vez más a ella. "Está asustada porque se ha enamorado de quien no debería y no sabe luchar contra ese sentimiento. Todo su argumento se baja en lo que está bien y lo que está mal."

"Hablas como un marica, Kahl…" murmuró Cartman.

"Vete al bosque a enterrarte, gordo." Mascullé por lo bajo.

"Ella puede olvidarle fácilmente, se acaban de conocer!" razonó Bebe mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo en uno de sus rizos. "Además, tiene a Paris."

"Si, pero Romeo tiene más poder! Si se casa con él tendrá las dos empresas poderosas!" dijo Eric razonando como si hablase con niños pequeños.

"Eso es de la película de DiCaprio, no de la obra!" espetó Will.

"Cállate, freak!"

"Chicos, calmaros, vamos a… Donovan haga el favor de no dormir en clase!"

La clase siguió en un surrealista debate sobre las mil maneras en las que Julieta podría haberse ahorrado los problemas y una vez más todo se desarrolló como siempre.

Wendy y Cartman se gritaban desde los bandos opuestos. Clyde había empezado a llorar y Tweek bebía café en un rincón.

El gordo insultó a la perra, el novio de la perra pegó al gordo, el gordo lanzó libretas, el café voló por los aires… Las sillas volaron por los aires, unas estrellas ninja volaron por los aires…

Y todo aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Kenny.

….

"Como estás, tio?" habló Stanley con dulzura cuando el rubio abrió los ojos en la enfermería.

"De puta madre…" murmuró él con sarcasmo. "Cuantas clases me he saltado?"

"Solo dos, ahora estamos en el descanso." Expliqué.

"Bueno… al menos me libré de matemáticas." Bromeó sin ganas. Stan le sonrió y le cambió el paño mojado de la cabeza.

"Bueno, si Kinny está bien vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre!" se quejó Cartman haciendo un ademán con la mano. Miré de reojo el taburete donde había estado sentado minutos antes, fantaseando con tirárselo encima.

"Id vosotros, yo me quedaré." Dijo Stan, siempre rebosante de esa amabilidad suprema que nos faltaba al resto del grupo.

"Pues sí. Vámonos, Kahl." Dijo él yendo hacia la puerta.

Por qué dejarlo como una fantasía? Si se lo tiraba a la cabeza y salía corriendo antes de que llegase el CSI, tendría posibilidades, no? Aunque mejor le mataba y me entregaba a la policía antes que volver a casa con Godzilla y el garaje maldito.

Así que Cartman y yo salimos al concurrido pasillo de la hora de descanso, camino de la cafetería, cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Iba a almorzar con ese gordo idiota?

"Voy al baño, adelántate."

"No tardes mucho en quitarte la arena de la vagina."

"No tengo…! Tch, es igual!" rodé los ojos y me marché haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Entré en el cuarto de baño y suspiré. Me acerqué al espejo y me miré, viendo mi propia cara asquearse en el reflejo.

El mismo pelo rizado, rojo y rebelde de siempre. Las gafas de vista, el chaleco naranja sobre la camisa verde…

Aquel era el presidente del consejo de alumnos, el que iba de perfecto y luego discutía con su madre sobre limpiezas de garajes. El que intentaba ser alegre y Cartman le sacaba de quicio al momento…

'La perfección del ser humano reside en su propia imperfección' intenté auto-convencerme.

Quien me dijo aquellas palabras? Ya ni lo recordaba. Pero desde que Sheila Broflovski convirtió mi vida en una dura batalla para alcanzar la perfección, no he sido capaz de olvidarlas.

A veces pensaba que Cartman, con sus estupideces, era el único capaz de recordarme quien fui una vez, cuando no me importaba tanto competir por la delegación de la clase o sacar siempre la nota más alta. Stan seguía siendo mi super mejor amigo y confidente, pero… con Wendy en el tablero, no me gustaba acercarme tanto a él, y él estaba tan idiotizado por la chica que ni se daba cuenta. Y Kenny… buf… con Kenny no se podía contar, era demasiado… libre, seria la palabra.

Le envidiaba un poco por ello…

Volví a suspirar y abrí el grifo para refrescarme, antes de encerrarme en unos de los cubículos.

Después de un capítulo más de mi interminable batalla interna con nuevos sentimientos encontrados, necesitaba un cigarro.

Lo encendí y di una larga calada, que luego solté cerrando los ojos con placer, mientras me imaginaba la cara que pondría mi madre si se enteraba de lo que hacía su pequeño búbala en los baños del instituto durante los descansos.

Me sentía mucho mejor ya y poco me esperaba que en aquel momento mi rutina diaria estaría a punto de cambiar…

La puerta se abrió y al momento tiré el cigarro a la letrina, moviendo las manos sobre mi cabeza para que se fuese el humo.

"Hola?" murmuró una voz nasal que conocía perfectamente.

Me mordí el labio y maldije entre dientes, moviendo con más ganas las manos. Mi mente se inundó de Sheila echando fuego por la boca y de artículos en el periódico del instituto. Noté sus pasos acercándose lentamente y luego vi sus converse negras pararse justo delante de mi baño.

Me pegué contra la pared, como si eso fuese a servirme de algo.

"No te hagas el tonto, he olido el tabaco." Siguió él con tranquilidad. Como no obtuvo mas respuesta siguió. "Invítame a un cigarro y no le contaré a nadie que fumas."

Esa única frase fue suficiente para que mis cojones saliesen disparados por la puerta a esconderse de mi madre, y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había abierto y tenia a un sorprendido Craig delante de mí.

"Kyle…?" murmuró sin más.

"Dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie." Farfullé odiando el temblor que había adquirido mi voz. Él se encogió de hombros y alargó la mano, esperando su recompensa por su silencio.

Suspiré con cierto alivio mientras sacaba el paquete de cigarros y se lo tendía para que tomase uno. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, me sentía aliviado de que fuese una persona tan simple.

"Supongo que no necesito decirte lo que te pasará si dices algo" murmuré de todas maneras para asegurarme. Craig alzó una ceja y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. No le tenía miedo, pero a diferencia de Eric, Tucker SI me podía ganar.

Sin embargo, solo sonrió llevándose el cigarro a la boca, pero no llegó a encendérselo porque la puerta se abrió una vez más.

Y así fue como empezó todo.

Todos mis esquemas de monotonía y mi vida día a día organizada, se rompieron de golpe cuando entendí en un segundo lo que pasaría si me veían en el baño dándole tabaco a Tucker y a su reputación de badass irremediable.

Sin más le cogí el cuello de la camiseta y le metí conmigo en el cubículo, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Y para mayor sorpresa fue la voz de Wendy Testaburger la que escuchamos.

"Qué quieres? Te dije que no podíamos hablar de eso en el instituto! Además, fue un error!"

"Si fue un error, a Marsh no le importará saberlo!" siguió una voz masculina que no reconocí a primera estancia.

"Gregory Fields." Me llegó la voz apagada de Tucker, más pegada a mí de lo que habría preferido. "Pensaba que era marica…"

"Ssh!" le chisté. Él me miró molesto, pero le ignoré, igual que estaba ignorando el hecho surrealista de que su mano estuviese jodidamente cerca de mi trasero.

"Por favor, no me hagas esto!" escuchamos a la chica desesperada.

"Pues déjale y vuelve conmigo!" siguió él al más puro estilo telenovela. Tucker y yo intercambiamos una mirada vomitiva por ello que me hizo reír ligeramente, aunque mi mente ya estaba preparada para sumar dos y dos.

Y dos y dos daba un total de… Wendy siéndole infiel a Stanley!

"Greg… por favor, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero… dame más tiempo. Stan no es mal chico…"

Pegué más la oreja a la puerta, alucinando con lo que estaba escuchando.

"Y qué hizo él con las votaciones a presidente del consejo? Se volcó en ayudar a su amigo! Pero nosotros juntos…. Ya lo verás, Wendy, con mi gran talento para la política y tu ingenio conseguiremos ser los líderes de este antro!"

El tenue sonido de una cremallera al bajarse hizo que me volviese hacia Tucker, quien para mi horror se disponía a mear.

"Qué diablos haces?" farfullé por lo bajo con el rostro encendido.

"Yo vine al baño a mear, sabes?"

"Has oído algo?" dijo de repente Gregory, haciendo que me llevase las manos a la boca.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces llegó nuestra salvación. La campana sonó y empezó de nuevo el movimiento en el pasillo. Y la puerta se abrió y se cerró una vez más.

Salí a tropicones del baño y me llevé una mano a la frente, todavia sin poder creer que ese idiota hubiese tenido la desfachatez de… de 'vaciarse' delante de mi! Craig tiró de la cadena y salió a paso lento, todavía arreglándose los jeans y mi cigarro apagado en los labios. Y si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente agregó un estúpido e insufrible:

"Eso ha sido curioso."

"Curioso? Wendy le ha puesto los cuernos a Stan!"

"Y qué? Todo el mundo lo sabia." Siguió él con tranquilidad. Ladeé la cabeza, desconcertado.

" Todo el mundo menos Stan y yo, es evidente!" mascullé. "Si hasta Cartman lo ha dicho alguna vez! Ahora qué? tenemos que darle la razón al puto gordo?"

Eso le hizo reir un poco y empecé a preguntarme por qué seguía allí discutiéndolo con él, que estaba claro que no tenía intención de ayudar ni debía importarle en absoluto mis problemas.

" Joder! Qué voy a hacer ahora? Y si Stan no me cree?" me desesperé llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

"Se te da muy mal tomar decisiones, Broflovski, no me extraña que esos dos quieran reemplazarte en el consejo." Comentó. Le fulminé con la mirada, pero como no obtuve mas respuesta, suspiré agobiado.

"Tienes razón" mascullé pasándome una mano por la cabeza."Debo mantener la compostura y afrontar esto con inteligencia, igual que hice durante mi campaña electoral."

"Tanto? Yo te voté por las muffins gratis que hizo tu madre." Volví a ignorarle, demasiado absorto en mis estrategias de guerra, pero por una vez él no se mantuvo al margen. "No deberías fumar aquí, te pillaran antes de lo que crees."

Le miré de nuevo, incapaz de entender su hilo de pensamientos.

"Eso no importa ahora." Sentencié, aunque realmente me asustó un poco.

"Lo digo en serio." Siguió Craig. Se quitó el cigarro de la boca y se lo puso tras la oreja, antes de hacerme una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiese. "Acompáñame, te enseñaré algo."

"Y las clases?" inquirí. Rodó los ojos.

"Que le jodan a las clases ahora, Broflovski, no necesitas pensar en todo esto?"

Abrí la boca y la cerré sin dejar de mirarle ni un momento, intentando comprenderle por un solo segundo, pero su rostro seguía siendo una máscara, como siempre.

El ruido del pasillo empezaba a perderse mientras los estudiantes se iban a unas aulas y otras.

La verdad era que… sí, no me apetecía nada meterme en clase ahora. Pero saltármela? Hacia AÑOS que no me saltaba una asignatura. No podía permitírmelo y si mi madre se enteraba me enterraría vivo en un ataúd lleno de bananas.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de lo que hacía le seguí.

"Eh! Kaaaahl! Estabas meando cables o qué?" escuché la voz de Cartman detrás de mí. Me volví solo un segundo a mirarle, pero la cara que puso al ver con quien salía del baño fue demasiado para mí. Tragué saliva y aceleré el paso, poniéndome a la altura de Tucker, que caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

La gente que quedaba por allí se apartaba de nuestro camino, temiéndole a él por su reputación de busca peleas y preguntándose seguramente qué diablos hacia yo a su lado.

Sentí cierta excitación en mi interior por estar saltándome la mayoría de mis propias normas.

…

El patio estaba ya vacio cuando Tucker y yo salimos del edificio norte. Miré hacia todas partes temeroso, en busca de algún posible testigo de mi error, pero si alguien nos vio, jamás lo sabría.

Nos dirigimos hacia el edificio sur, más grande y lleno de laboratorios para ciencias y materias especializadas. Lo rodeamos sin decirnos ni una sola palabra y finalmente él se detuvo.

Estábamos justo detrás de edificio, donde ya solo se veía bosque a nuestro alrededor, delante de una pared con una sola ventanita más arriba de nuestras cabezas. Era la ventana de otro baño. Y si mi GPS interno seguía funcionando, era…

"El vestuario sur de las chicas" explicó. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba y apoyó su cabeza en la fría pared, sacando el cigarro y encendiéndoselo. "Nunca viene nadie por aquí y el olor se confunde con el desodorante y todos esos potingues que se ponen cuando se cambian."

Alcé las cejas, realmente sorprendido.

"Brillante." Murmuré.

Me senté a su lado y saqué otro cigarro, pero antes de llevarme la mano al bolsillo en busca del encendedor, Craig acercó el suyo. Le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento, algo sonrojado.

"Es nuestro secreto, de acuerdo?" sonrió ligeramente, dando otra calada y soltando el humo al cielo. Asentí mirándole pensativo y luego dejé la mirada perdida pensando en cómo resolver todos mis problemas.

Ese fue el día que me enteré que la novia de mi mejor amigo no solo le estaba siendo infiel a él, sino que además estaba tramando un plan con su amante contra mí.

Y también el primer día que estuve con Craig en aquel lugar, donde acabaría enamorándome de él.

Detrás de los baños del edificio sur.

OOOOOO

_Hello a todos! :3 Para aquellos que vieron el dibujo que predecía a este fic en DeviantArt, solo puedo decir que aquí está por fin y que no dejaré Primer Plato Titulares. Llevaré por primera vez dos fics a la vez! xD *y así murió de sobredosis cryle*_

_Más escenas en baños…. Dasdfsdf después de terminar la escena recordé que había una similar en Habitacion 313, pero… llamadme repetitiva, porque paso de cambiarla ya 8Dll_

_Por cierto, __**The Right Kind of Wrong**__ es el título de una canción de __**Leann Rimes**__ que quise utilizar para Titulares, pero cuando escuché la letra entera me emocionó y quise hacer con ella algo más ùwu _

_Gracias por leer ówo _


	2. Chapter 2

**2- El implacable consejo escolar**

Stan alzó las cejas confuso y con un ligero "pop" dejó escapar la pajita del batido que se estaba bebiendo.

"Mmm… puedes repetirlo, Ky?" preguntó temeroso.

Y como mi paciencia brillaba precisamente por su ausencia me llevé una mano a la frente y suspiré irritado.

"Es sencillo, Stan." Empecé de nuevo, cogiendo los utensilios de la mesa de la cafetería."Imagina que la sal está felizmente casada con la pimienta, pero no sabe que a la pimienta le gusta más la mostaza." Alcé la botella amarilla y le lancé una mirada significativa. "Y el vinagre, que es amigo de la sal, se entera de eso y no sabe cómo decírselo a la sal. Entiendes, Stanley?"

" … qué coño te estás metiendo últimamente Kahl?" murmuró Eric, haciendo que a Stan se le escapase una pequeña risita.

"Por el amor de Moises…!" mascullé tapándome la cara, desesperado.

"Creo que lo entiendo!" sonrió Kenny sentándose a mi lado y abriendo un paquete de papas. "Viste la peli guarra de anoche, verdad? Esa donde la camarera se tira al cliente"

"Qué?" pregunté indignado de verdad solo por el hecho de que alguien pensase que YO veía esas cosas.

Las veía, pero eso no quería decir que ellos tuviesen que pensarlo!

"Mirad, la mesa de Evil team está ocupada." Siguió Kenny, señalando hacia la mesa del fondo.

Miré hacia las pobres y desafortunadas almas que habían cometido el error de sentarse allí, pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en ello Craig y su 'team' aparecieron. No sé que carajo les diría el moreno para que se levantasen de SU mesa, pero los chicos cogieron sus cosas y salieron corriendo.

Apoyé mi barbilla en mi mano y miré a Tucker detenidamente mientras él daba un suspiro aburrido y se dejaba caer en la silla más arrinconada, subiendo los pies a la mesa.

Menudo imbécil.

Había pasado casi una semana entera desde que empezaron nuestros encuentros clandestinos y no entendía por qué seguía reuniéndome con él. Cada vez que estábamos juntos me ponía de los nervios con su indiferencia hacia todo y muchas veces discutíamos. Y lo peor, él solía ganar.

Y a mi me frustraba que me ganasen.

"Humm…" murmuré fastidiado ante esa idea apartando la mirada y mordiéndome una uña.

Quien se creía que era para discutirme a mi? El martes pasado me dijo que no tenia ni idea de coches cuando él maneja tan mal que Stan a su lado es un piloto de Nascar!

Y dice que tengo mal genio.

No me jodas, Tucker! Te pasas el día discutiendo con todos y metiéndote en problemas!

Y yo como un capullo seguía hablándole en lugar de mandarle a la mierda y seguir con mi vida y mis problemas, que no eran pocos precisamente.

Por qué?

Porque estaba empezando a parecerme jodidamente atractivo…

Volví a mirar hacia la mesa maldiciendo mi estupidez.

Bebe se había acercado a la mesa y hablaba animadamente con Clyde ; y Tweek parecía inmerso en la intensa conversación que tenían Token y Craig. Aunque más bien hablaba solo Token y Craig asentía fastidiado de vez en cuando. Me pregunté si le estaría regañando por algo y eso me hizo sonreir un poco con malicia. Seguro que se lo merecía.

Aunque aquellos cuatro eran conocidos como el Team Tucker y era evidente que Craig actuaba de líder, no eran precisamente una banda peligrosa como todos pensaban. La verdad era que en mi opinión no tenían nada en común.

Quizás el resto nos veía a nosotros de la misma manera. Qué teníamos en común Stan, Kenny, Cartman y yo aparte de una curiosa amistad?

Sin contar a Cartman, claro…

"Le tienes miedo?" La voz de Stan me llegó lejana aunque estaba frente a mi. Parpadeé y le miré confuso. Él señaló con la cabeza a Craig. "No dejas de mirarle."

"Por qué tendría que tenerlo?" inquirí girándome para coger los libros totalmente sonrojado. Maldito Stan y su maldito instinto de super mejor amigo…!

"No sé… siempre anda jodiendo a los nerds" se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que te había amenazado o algo."

"Primero…" suspiré "Gracias por llamarme nerd y sí, es sarcasmo." Le di un puñetazo amistoso y él rió. Kenny rió también al momento. Él siempre decía que la risa de Stanley se le contagiaba y era verdad. "Y segundo, no, no me ha dicho nada."

"Conoce a la puta de tu madre, no se atrevería." Murmuró Cartman. Hice una mueca ante su manera tan… 'fogosa' de comer, pero me abstuve de comentarios sobre cerdos grasientos y gente muriéndose de hambre en el tercer mundo, porque tenia que centrarme en Stan.

"Stan, de verdad que hay algo que…"

"Marshmellow!" Wendy cayó sobre él dándole un beso apasionado en los labios y logrando que Stan se pusiese morado de aguantar las ganas de vomitar. Retiré mis cosas de la mesa disimuladamente.

"Hola, perra." Saludó Cartman.

"Hola, bola de sebo." Contestó ella sentándose al otro lado de Stan y abrazándole.

"Bueno… tengo una reunión con el consejo…" dije levantándome. "Hasta luego."

Salí de la cafetería cargado de libros, preguntándome si Wendy estaría notando lo mucho que la evitaba últimamente.

"Kyle!" Escuché dos voces muy diferentes en el pasillo.

Me volví para encontrarme con Kenny y con Craig. Ambos se miraban con curiosidad, pero Tucker carraspeó y se mantuvo apartado mientras Kenny avanzaba un paso más hacia mi.

"Es verdad?" me dijo mi amigo, más serio de lo normal en él. "Wendy le engaña?"

Mis ojos se abrieron sobremanera y crucé una mirada con Craig, quien se encogió de hombros y me enseñó el dedo.

"Como lo sabes?" murmuré.

"Ya sabes, ese numerito de la sal y la pimienta." Sonrió un poco moviendo los brazos en una imitación burlona.

"Y por qué él no lo ha pillado?" me pregunté apoyándome en las taquillas. Kenny se encogió de hombros con serenidad y se puso a mi lado. Le miré con curiosidad. No parecía muy afectado.

"Hay que decírselo. Estamos hablando del Romeo mas empalagoso del instituto y si se entera de casualidad…" Hizo una mueca y suspiró.

"Eso intento." Mascullé.

"Sí, claro." Sonrió rodando los ojos. "La próxima vez usa a Barbie y a Ken al menos! Las tetas de la muñeca captaran mejor la esencia de Wendy que el bote de pimienta".

"Oye…! Hago todo lo que…"

"Ju"

Estaba centrado en Kenny totalmente indignado por la ofensa a mi plan cuando aquella risa corta y apagada llamó mi atención. Craig estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado para disimular la risa que le daba mi humillación.

"Algo que añadir, Tucker?" espeté. Él se encogió de hombros y entonces me di cuenta de que también había venido a buscarme por algo. "Puedes dejarnos solos, Kenny?"

Mi amigo me miró con cierto asombro. El bueno de Stan se habría ido educadamente y después me habría acribillado a preguntas en casa, pero… Kenny no era Stan…

"Por qué? Tenéis algo que esconder?" preguntó burlón. Enrojecí al momento.

"Sí." Asintió Craig con tranquilidad.

"Uuuuuh!" canturreó McCormick. "Entonces será mejor que os deje SOLOS."

En serio… vi las malditas mayúsculas en la jodida palabra…

Kenny correteó de vuelta a la cafetería y me quedé solo con Craig.

Mi mirada tomó complejo de escáner y le recorrió de arriba abajo y viceversa, archivando en mi cerebro su vestimenta. Jeans desgastados, converse, camiseta azul y sudadera negra… La foto que pondrían en el diccionario al lado de la palabra 'sexy'.

Mierda!

"Por qué le has dicho que estamos escondiendo algo?"

"No es la verdad?" contestó sacándome el dedo.

Abrí la boca para rechistar pero en ese momento los hermanos Costwolds, miembros del consejo, llenaron corriendo.

"Broflovski! Donde estabas? La reunión está a punto de empezar!" exclamó Mark cogiéndome de un brazo. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a Craig y luego se centró en mi. "Han venido los del club de periodismo!"

Aquello me despertó de golpe de mis pensamientos de comedias románticas gays y me volví hacia él con ojos desorbitados.

Desde que escuché en el baño aquel plan para sustituirme yo también había hecho mis deberes y el club de periodismo encabezaba mi lista negra. Por qué?

"Gregory Fields." Contestó Rebecca por mí, subiéndose con un dedo sus gafas de vista. "Cuando mi hermano y yo abandonamos la sala él se disponía a formular cuestionarios sobre tu paradero. Me temo que tendrás que hacer uso de la imaginación que proporciona el cerebro a todo ser humano para excusar tu retaso." Explicó a toda velocidad y precisión como era normal en ella.

Asentí y me dispuse a seguirles, pero entonces comprendí que estaba dejando a Craig plantado. Me volví a mirarle, pero antes de hablar recordé a los Costwolds. Ellos me esperaban con paciencia, pero… como quedaría mi imagen si justamente mis aliados de confianza me veían diciéndole a Tucker que me esperase después?

Él me miraba con indiferencia, pero luego sonrió un poco, como entendiendo la situación. Aquello me frustró más.

"Después, ya sabes donde." Dijo simplemente antes de irse.

Mark y Rebecca no esperaron respuesta para aquel acertijo y me arrastraron hacia el aula del consejo.

….

"Y por eso varios clubs han decidido hacer un mercadillo la semana que viene para recolectar el dinero para el material que necesitaremos para el festival, con la venta de productos como pasteles, galletas, muñecos y joyas artesanales…"

"Estás bien, Kyle?" me preguntó Kevin desde su sitio.

Le miré confuso y luego me di cuenta de que su pregunta se refería a que había empezado a alzar más el tono de voz conforme hablaba. Carraspeé y me ajusté las gafas desde mi puesto presidiendo la mesa.

"Sí, por supuesto." Dije alzando la cabeza con altanería. "Pasemos a hablar de la decoración del festival…"

Intenté mantener mi genio en orden, pero era algo complicado, con Gregory mirándome desde el lado opuesto con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto odiaba.

Cuando terminé de hablar Rebecca inició un aplauso recatado que siguieron todos menos Gregory, quien empezó a tomar un montón de notas, y Red, la fotógrafa del club, que me hizo un par de fotos.

"No eres muy fotogénico." Me dijo ella desde detrás de su cámara.

"Muy sincero por tu parte." Mascullé frunciendo el ceño mientras ojeaba de nuevo mis papeles. Ella bajó la lente y me regaló una sonrisa divertida, pero Gregory alzó una mano.

"Una pregunta, Broflovski… Hay algun plan B por si el mercadillo no reuniese el dinero suficiente para el festiva?"

Todos me miraron al momento, expectantes y yo me sobresalté, ya que todos sabíamos que no lo había.

"Claro" contestó entonces Kevin, que sonreía amablemente. Will me había hablado de esa sonrisa… Y me había contado que cuando Kev la esbozaba, nada amable estaba pasando por su cabeza justamente.

"Y?" preguntó Gregory. "Me gustaría poder aportar más información a los estudiantes que leen nuestro periódico".

"El plan B, hasta que no tengamos los primeros resultados del plan A, es algo absolutamente confidencial." Sentenció Rebecca cerrando su libreta y poniéndose en pie con elegancia. "Y ahora, si nos disculpas, la reunión ha terminado y todos debemos volver a nuestros respectivos hogares a realizar las funciones sociales correspondientes con nuestros progenitores."

Todos quedamos en silencio, mirándola. Ella se subió las gafas de nuevo causando un brillo blanco en el cristal que nos cegó en cierta manera.

"Eso mismo." Colaboré por decir algo. Gregory nos mostró la sonrisa radiante, impecable y sobretodo MUY fotogénica que su puta madre le había regalado al nacer y empezó a recoger sus papeles con tranquilidad. Yo intenté ser más rápido.

"Vamos a tomar un café?" sugirió Mark.

"No puedo, he quedado con William." Se excusó Kevin echándose la mochila al hombro.

"Kyle?" insistió el castaño.

"Lo siento, Mark. He quedado también."

Gregory me miró fijamente y me mordí el labio por bocazas. Si me veía hablando con el idiota de Craig lo usaría en mi contra!

"Una chica?" sugirió Rebecca mirándome de arriba abajo. "No pareces arreglado con la etiqueta correspondiente al acto de intercambio de saliva y diarios llamado 'cita'.

"Con Stan!" abrevié por mi propio bien saliendo a toda prisa. "He quedado con Stan!"

El rubio sonrió un poco y le hizo un ademán a Red para que le siguiese.

"Entonces nosotros nos vamos también, tenemos mucho que redactar." Dijo como despedida.

"No te preocupes, Kyle, te retocaré esa cantidad de pecas con photoshop." Bromeó ella guiñándome un ojo y saliendo tras él. Me llevé las manos a la cara algo alterado. Tan mal se veían?

Mark cerró la puerta al momento y luego apoyó su oreja contra ella unos segundos antes de dirigirse a nosotros.

"Por qué nadie pensó en un maldito plan B?"

"Porque el plan A va a salir bien, no te preocupes". Suspiré fingiendo tranquilidad.

Oh, cielos, y si salía mal? Gregory tendría al consejo en bandeja de plata!

Rebecca y Kevin se miraron pensativos y yo me desabroché el botón de arriba del cuello porque estaba empezando a sudar por el agobio.

"Faltan dos días para el mercadillo, no os preocupéis, tenemos tiempo de pensar en una alternativa de ganar dinero para el festival."

"No quisiera precipitarme en conclusiones de carácter pesimista, Kyle, pero este festival es una de las celebraciones más importantes de este establecimiento y si el consejo no lo realza a la altura de las pasadas ediciones nuestro liderazgo podría flaquear." Dijo (o recitó) Rebecca cruzándose de brazos. "Y supongo que ninguno de los presentes quiere una mancha negra en su expediente académico de cara a las recomendaciones para posibles centros universitarios."

Ahora ya me estaba abanicando con los papeles mientras daba vueltas por el aula. Empezaba a acordarme de mis santos cojones el día que anuncié que me presentaría como candidato a presidente del instituto.

Cojones, si esto era en un instituto solo, de verdad que compadecía a Obama.

"Lo se, lo se! Que no cunda el pánico!" pedí. "Kevin, buscarás en google formas fáciles de ganar dinero!" que no sea prostituyéndose, pensé para mí mismo.

"Hecho."

"Y vosotros, buscad en los antiguos libros del instituto algunas ideas, mientras más originales mejor" dije. "Yo pediré ideas a mis amigos, ellos son expertos en sacar dinero de donde no hay."

Menos Cartman. Jamás le pediría ayuda sobre dinero a ese idiota si no quería oír una retahíla de chistes sobre judíos detrás.

"Perfecto." Dijo Mark. "Ahora vete, Marsh se preocupará si tardas"

Por un momento le miré confundido, pero al recordar mis planes con 'Stan' me sonrojé un poco y carraspeé, asintiendo y abriendo la puerta para salir.

"Pues yo creo que sí tiene una cita." Escuché a Kevin por detrás antes de echar a correr hacia el edificio sur.

Llegué a la parte de atrás, decidido una vez más a decirle a Craig que no era buena idea seguir con aquello, pero antes de voltear otra pequeña esquina que formaba el edificio justo antes de los baños de chicas escuché su voz, más cariñosa que nunca.

"Te gusta, verdad? Se nota que te gusta…"

Me tapé la boca por instinto y me quedé petrificado, escuchando.

"Me gustaría comerte, sabes? Eres tan adorable…"

Mi imaginación se disparó hacia territorios inexplorados y no pude evitar enrojecer. Casi podía ver a la joven y pelirroja chica que jadeaba cuando Tucker le decía esas cosas al odio mientras le…

"Eh! No te escapes! Me ha costado mucho traerte hasta aquí!"

Violaba?

"Qué carajo…?" exclamé apareciendo por fin totalmente escandalizado.

Craig estaba en el suelo y me miraba con sorpresa. Y en sus brazos…

"Has traido a Stripe al instituto?"

"Lo hago muchas veces…" dijo él indignado ante mi rostro de horror mientras acariciaba al guinea. Me arrodillé frente a él.

"Estás loco! Sabes que está prohibido!" fui a quitárselo, pero él me esquivó y lo colocó sobre mi cabeza. Cerré un poco los parpados, ruborizado y resignado.

"Fumar también está prohibido, presidente." Sonrió con malicia, apoyándose en la pared y entrelazando los dedos.

Primer Strike.

"Bueno…" empecé disimulando el golpe, cogiendo al guinea y dejándolo en mi regazo para acariciarlo. "Me buscabas para algo antes…"

Craig aprovechó que ya no tenia el animal encima para sacar un cigarro y encenderlo.

"He pensado mucho en lo que escuchamos y…" dio una calada, dejándome a la espera. "…ahora que más o menos nos aguantamos, si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dímelo."

Noté un cosquilleo en el estomago pero intenté ignorarlo. Tucker se centró en Stripe, que mordisqueaba mi libreta de apuntes de Ingles.

"Tranquilo, lo bueno que tenemos los nerds es que pensamos mucho y mejor." contesté. Él me miró y sonrió también.

"Pero los chicos malos pateamos mejor los traseros." Murmuró.

Segundo Strike.

Suspiré y me levanté con Stripe en brazos para sentarme a su lado y apoyarme en la pared también.

"Stan sigue engañado." Empecé. "Y yo acabo de darle a Gregory un buen motivo para que escriba mierda sobre mí en el periódico escolar. Se supone que el mercadillo artesanal de esta semana iba a reunir el dinero para el festival pero si no lo hace, nuestro genial plan B significa No Tenemos ni Idea de Que Hacer Ahora" Solté un suspiro y le miré sonriendo con ironía y algo de cansancio. "Así que… como podría ayudarme la persona con peor reputación de la clase?"

Craig alzó una ceja y dio otra calada, pasándome el cigarro. Lo cogí con cierta vergüenza, pero me lo llevé a los labios.

No pienses en besos indirectos, Broflovski, no pienses en besos indirectos…

"Soy una mala referencia para ti, pero acudes a mi encuentro cada día." Sonrió.

Vale. Tercer Strike. Eliminado. Tú ganas.

Solté el humo en un bufido sonoro y a la vez molesto por tener que darle la razón, pero mi orgullo era más grande que el culo de Cartman y no pensaba levantarme y marcharme solo por sus palabras. Me iria cuando me dice la gana, porque podía irme. Podía irme si quería.

"Eres como el alcohol." Mascullé. Craig me miró. Stripe trepó por mi hombro y lo acaricié distraído y algo sonrojado. "Por eso estoy contigo. Me haces olvidar quien soy ahora y las responsabilidades que tengo." suspiré "Suena cobarde, pero es la verdad."

"Es algo cobarde, sí…" comentó quitándome el cigarro de nuevo. Le fulminé con la mirada. Podía ser mono, pero de verdad que su actitud me sacaba de quicio.

"Por qué estás tú conmigo? Pensé que mis amigos y yo te caíamos mal" inquirí. Volvió a mirarme con una ceja alzada e intenté concentrar mi atención en el guinea, que había caído de nuevo a mi regazo. "Además, compartiste tu lugar secreto conmigo…" me rasqué la nariz, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo. "Eso sí me sorprendió."

Craig me pasó el cigarro una vez más y metió las manos en los bolsillos, recogiendo las rodillas al mismo tiempo y observando el resquicio de jardín del instituto que se apreciaba desde allí. Lo hizo con tanta paciencia y tranquilidad que creí que me pondría a gritar antes de que contestase mi pregunta.

"Me pareces una compañía interesante." Dejó caer con indiferencia.

No supe como tomármelo. Compañía interesante para él se resumía en esquizos, narcisistas o super deportistas. Y yo de lo tercero tenía poco…

"Definición?" pedí. Rodó los ojos, algo asqueado.

"No todo tiene una explicación lógica, pelirrojo." Dijo "Simplemente es así."

Tenia razón. Nosotros éramos un buen ejemplo, después de todo. Aquello me causó un nuevo rubor en las mejillas.

Mierda… era tan sexy…

"Y tu mal genio me hace gracia." Murmuró como si nada.

…. Mierda! Era tan idiota!

"No tengo mal genio! Quieres dejar de decir eso?" exclamé. "Son los demás que… me sacan de quicio!"

"Ah, claro!" sonrió con sarcasmo.

Estuve a punto de tirarle a la cabeza su puto guinea, pero por suerte para él no me iba el maltrato a los animales. Así que tomé aire lentamente y preparé para derrotarle con mi perfecta retórica.

Entonces ocurrió.

Poker Face de Gaga empezó a tronar en mi bolsillo y deseé que la tierra se me tragase cuando Craig bajó la mirada hacia mi móvil irónicamente con cara de póquer.

"U-un momento!" exclamé descolgando. Tucker sonrió con gesto burlón y maldije entre dientes a Cartman y el día que se puso a modificar las melodías de llamadas del teléfono y dejó esa para las llamas de Stan. "Hola?"

"Ey, tio! Terminaste la reunión? Kenny y estamos en el aparcamiento. Vamos a tomar unos gofres, vienes?"

"Pues… la verdad es que estoy castigado hasta el domingo." Estúpidos garajes!

"Bueno, pues te acercaré a casa primero."

"Pero…!" miré a Craig y él me hizo la seña sin motivo aparente. Suspiré. "Bien, esperadme"

"Vale, no tardes, así…eh! Allí está Wendy! Un momento… quien? Gregory?"

Parpadeé.

Comprendí.

Oh, Moises…

" Qué cojones…? Wendy!" escuché gritar a mi amigo.

Los ojos se me salieron de las orbitas y la sangre se me heló al momento al recordar que le había dicho a Fields que esa tarde Stan estaría conmigo para ocultar a Craig.

"S-Stan, puedo explicarlo!" grité yo al momento. Un momento… qué narices? Yo no era el culpable! El teléfono dejó de darme señal. "Mierda, mierda, mierda, tengo que irme!"

Me levanté de un salto y le pasé su mascota antes de salir corriendo.

Si nuestro Romeo había encontrado a su Julieta con Paris, ahora sí que había empezado la verdadera función.

OOOOOO

_Hola de nuevo! _

_Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado tanto este primer capitulo y la idea general :3 Y sobretodo quiero recalcar esos reviews que me comentan que con mis fics les está empezando a gustar la pareja de Craig y Kyle! XDD_

_Últimamente me dan ganas de hacer algún style, pero como están haciendo muchos y geniales, me contento con leerlos x3 _

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Por cierto, se abrió un rpg de Hetalia y todavia quedan muuuuchos países por escoger para rolear (Italia veneciana y Alemania entre ellos, pero muchos más xD) _

_Si a alguien le interesa participar que me mande un privado o visite la lista de personajes disponibles en mi journal de Deviantart, please!_

_Gracias! :3 _


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Un plan B para todos **

Mi vida ya no tenía sentido.

Qué sentido podría tener si la única chica que había querido le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta a aquel marica engominado?

"Wendy!" grité corriendo hacia ellos. Ambos se separaron al momento.

"Stan!" contestó ella sonrojada, apartándose el pelo. "qué…qué… Pensaba que estarías con Kyle!"

"Pues no." Dijo con tranquilidad Kenny, saludándola divertido.

"Bueno! Me vas a decir qué diablos hacías?" exigí yo.

"Stanley… Esto no es lo que parece…" dijo ella acercándose hacia mí.

"Pero si te estaba metiendo mano!" seguí con voz más aguda de lo normal, señalando al bastardo. Ella suspiró.

"Bueno… Digamos que me caí…" murmuró rodando los ojos.

Abrí la boca hasta que mi mandíbula crujió. Allí estaba mi novia, de pie frente a mí, restándole importancia al hecho de haberme sido infiel con un rubio perfecto.

"Bueno, bueno… No hagamos un drama de esto." Empezó Fields adelantándose con aquella sonrisita de suficiencia. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña multitud que nos rodeaba "Quien esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra, no? Quien carajo..?" rugió cuando una pequeña piedrecita le golpeó en la frente.

"Gah! Lo siento!" escuché la voz del inconfundible Tweek Tweak. Token y Clyde rieron a su lado.

"Mira, Stan! Te lo iba a decir!" siguió Wendy.

No pude resistirlo más. Randy me había enseñado a actuar y defender mi orgullo de manera estúpida, pero no por ello menos efectiva. Así que conseguí esquivar a Kenny que ya intentaba sujetarme y me lancé sobre Gregory.

"Nooooo!" gritó una nueva voz. Una cabellera roja apareció entre Fields y yo, haciéndome un placaje y tirándome al suelo de golpe.

"Aaauch!" exclamó Kyle haciendo una mueca de dolor y cogiéndose las piernas. "Joder, en las películas esto no parece doler nunca!"

"Y ahora lo descubres?" mascullé haciendo igual de dolorido mientras me frotaba el trasero.

"Bueno… si nos disculpáis…" sonrió Gregory con sorna cogiendo a mi novia de la mano.

"No tan deprisa!" me quejé apartando a Kyle que volvió a caer al suelo, maldiciéndome. Me levanté para seguirles, pero la mirada que me dedicó Wendy me dejó clavado.

"Lo siento, Stanley." Dijo.

Y sin más se fue con él.

OOOOO

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn….But that's alright because I like the way it hurts…" canturreaba con la radio, tirado boca arriba en mi cama y con la almohada puesta en la cara para ocultar mi vergüenza al mundo exterior.

Como no me había dado cuenta antes? Yo era la maldita sal en aquella relación!

"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry….But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie…"

Alguien me quitó la almohada y parpadeé confuso al ver a mi mejor amigo allí, con gesto contrariado. Kenny y Cartman estaban con él.

"Lárgate, Kyle, no quiero ver a nadie!" me quejé estirando del cojín de nuevo hacia mi rostro.

"No, Stan! Llevas dos días encerrado en tu cuarto!"dijo él estirando hacia su lado. Oh Dios, esperé que no quisiera llevarme a buscar chicas a Raisins o algo así otra vez!

"Si, tío, esto apesta a cuarto de marica emo" murmuró Cartman. "Qué importa si tu novia es una perra? Todos lo sabíamos ya."

"Y qué queréis que haga? Vi a Gregory arrastrar a mi novia hacia un oscuro abismo donde yo no tendré acceso jamás!" exclamé en un fuerte lamento.

Un pequeño silencio nos invadió mientras los tres me miraban con una ceja alzada.

"Stan… no seas marica emo, en serio…" repitió Eric.

"Y no es tu novia, ahora es tu Ex." Recordó Kenny. Soltó una pequeña risita y le fulminé con la mirada. "Lo siento…" murmuró. "Es que… no se… Fue gracioso." Volvió a reír sin más.

"Será gracioso para alguien como tú! Pero no para mi!" exclamé levantándome y encarándome con él.

"Alguien como yo?" dijo el rubio alzando una ceja.

"Como si no lo supieses!" mascullé cruzándome de brazos. "Nunca has tenido algo tan profundo con alguien como lo que yo tenia con Wendy!"

"A lo mejor no lo he tenido porque yo sé que no vale la pena lanzarse en compromiso sin sentido a los dieciséis años!" dijo divertido él, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

"Solo tú piensas así! Hasta las chicas que te has ligado se han quedado destrozadas al ver como las usabas!"

"Bueno, ya basta!" exclamó Kyle alzándose y colocándose entre los dos como si estuviésemos levantándonos los puños. "Stan, Kenny tiene razón al decir que te comprometes demasiado; Kenny, Stan tiene razón al decir que eres muy… promiscuo. Ahora haced el pacto de paz para que podamos ir al maldito mercadillo artesanal!"

El pacto de paz había sido una invención mía para las muchas disputas entre Cartman y Kyle. Cada vez que la pelea surgía en medio de algún acto importante, les exigíamos el pacto, que consistía en darse la mano y sentenciar una tregua para la ocasión.

La verdad era que pocas veces lo había realizado yo, y mucho menos con Kenny… Pero nos lanzamos una última mirada asesina y nos estrechamos las manos.

"Muy bien." Siguió Kyle intentando tranquilizarse. Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro. "Stan… siento mucho que tuvieses que enterarte de esa manera."

"Da igual, Ky. Mejor así que tener que esperar a que tus huevos volviesen y me lo contasen." Contesté medio de broma medio en serio.

Él aguzó la mirada, algo sonrojado, mientras Cartman reía entre dientes.

….

No tenía ganas de estar allí, rodeado de gente que parecía mirarme por encima del hombro como si mis cuernos fuesen la comidilla del día. Porque sí, mis cuernos eran la comidilla del día…

Allá donde íbamos todos me daban el pésame con palmaditas en la espalda. Me daban ganas de gritar que Wendy no se había muerto ni nada parecido, solo había elegido a otro tío…

Otro tío que ahora debía estar regodeándose de su victoria, bebiendo vino con mi preciosa novia encima…

Pero bueno… aquel mercado de recaudaciones era importante para Kyle y a él no podía fallarle.

Pero él no parecía estar disfrutando demasiado de su momento. Se frotaba las manos y miraba a su alrededor como si supiese que un enorme meteorito caería sobre el lugar en cualquier instante. Mi amigo me había asegurado que lo de Gregory y Wendy era mal augurio y me pregunté si aquel puesto de presidente no le estaría afectando la cabeza.

"Ey, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien" intenté animarle aunque sin muchas ganas.

"Gracias, tio." Me sonrió él "Y ahora diviértete un poco, vale? Yo tengo que ir a buscar al consejo"

"Basta de mariconerías, donde están los puestos de comida barata?" preguntó Cartman frotándose las manos.

"Creo que se instalaron en tu trasero hace días." masculló Kyle.

Eric le sacó el dedo y se largó al ver a Patty Nelson entre la multitud. Sonreí vagamente. Todos sabíamos que el gordo perdía el culo por aquella chica.

Como yo por Wendy…

Una voz femenina me sacó de la depresión y me trajo de vuelta al animado jardín del instituto. Kenny saludaba a una chica con la mano.

"Puedes ir con ella, lo entenderé." Aseguré alzando una ceja. "Además, solo daré una vuelta y volveré a casa. No quiero encontrarme con Wendy."

"Nah, le prometí al pelirrojo que me quedaría consolándote." Bromeó con una sonrisa irónica. "Solo espero que no vuelvas a saltar a mi yugular."

"Lo siento." Sonreí sin muchas ganas, retomando nuestro paseo entre los puestecitos. "Necesitaba pagarla con alguien…"

"Gracias, me siento halagado." Murmuró con una sonrisa aun más ancha, siguiéndome.

"Cállate." Ordené dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Kenny se paró delante de un stand con pulseras hippies hechas con hilo y yo me situé a su lado. "Es solo que…" lancé una mirada a las chicas que las vendían y me di la vuelta, bajando la voz. "…ya sabes… es una mierda cuando sabes que ahora tendrás que olvidarte de la persona que quieres…"

Escuché a las chicas riendo y fruncí el ceño pensando que Kenny no me estaba prestando nada de atención, pero entonces vi que mi amigo sacaba unas monedas de su bolsillo y más tarde se giraba de nuevo hacia mí, con una pulsera de tonalidades azules y violetas en la mano.

"Dramatizas mucho, Marsh…" sonrió de nuevo cogiendo mi mano para ponerme la pulsera. "Solo es un amor más de instituto."

"Para ti todo es un amor más de instituto…" mascullé, aunque intenté sonreírle un poco. Mi teléfono móvil sonó y corrí a cogerlo, pero Kenny me lo quitó."Qué haces? Podría ser Wendy!"

"Pues no lo cojas." Sentenció. Le miré incrédulo, pensando que me iba a decir que no fuese cobarde y hablase con ella, pero él solo sonrió de lado, con travesura. "Ya te lo he dicho. Hoy eres mío, Marsh."

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco con aquello. Kenny tenía la maldita costumbre de soltar cosas como aquella sin pensárselo ni un poco.

Nunca le entendería…

Pero aun así pasé un día genial con él. De vez en cuando Cartman se reunía con nosotros y nos enseñaba todas las tonterías que había comprado. Invité a Kenny a una hamburguesa a la hora del almuerzo para agradecerle su regalo y compartimos una crepe de vainilla y chocolate de postre.

Era como estar con Kyle cuando ninguno de los dos teníamos responsabilidades, ni novias que nos engañasen ni nada… aunque debía reconocer que Kenny nunca se estresaba con tanta facilidad con mi mejor amigo.

En resumen. Resultó que él tenia parte de razón. Aunque ahora me sintiese como una mierda, no era el fin del mundo…

….

"Es el fin del mundo!"

Era ya media tarde cuando Kyle se abrió paso entre la multitud apartándolos a codazos y se reunió con nosotros, que estábamos cerca de la pequeña tarima que habían montado los del consejo para el discurso del final.

"Qué pasa?" quiso saber Kenny. "Fields otra vez?"

La sangre me hirvió y tomé el periódico escolar que Kyle me entregaba. Esperaba ver algun artículo super exclusivo con una foto mía lloriqueando o algo así, pero solo habían unos recortes pequeños hablando del mercado.

"Cupones de descuento!" exclamó haciendo aspavientos con las manos. "Ese cabrón ha sacado cupones que todos los alumnos pueden usar aquí sin nuestra autorización! Estamos haciendo el recuento de las ganancias y por culpa de esto no hemos reunido ni la mitad del presupuesto!"

Mi pobre amigo se agarraba del pelo con una histeria digna de su madre y quise matar a Gregory por ello.

"Qué gran desastre…"

Kyle parpadeó y puso una cara muy rara que pocas veces le había visto antes de volverse lentamente y encontrarse con Craig Tucker y su grupo.

"Hola, tíos." Murmuré. Craig me sacó el dedo como respuesta y los demás me saludaron.

"Kyle, es la hora del discurso." Llamó Kevin acercándose a nosotros.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…!" murmuró él mordiéndose las uñas. "Qué diré ahora? 'Gracias por vuestra colaboración, pero hemos perdido el tiempo porque con esta recaudación el festival será una mierda'?"

"No suena mal." Sentenció Tucker.

"No teneis un…?" empezó Token.

"No! no tenemos un puto plan B, vale?" gritó mi amigo fuera de sí.

"Tranquilo, Kyle, todo saldrá bien." Intenté yo.

"Kyle, el discurso!" insistió Kevin.

"Aaargh!" se frustró mi pobre amigo. Craig y su grupo rieron mientras él se alejaba.

"McCormick, recuerdas lo que te dije?" dijo entonces Tucker. Miré confuso a ambos y Kenny sonrió cuando el moreno sacó treinta dólares del bolsillo.

"Eh, tio… No hace falta eso, que Kyle es mi amigo…" dijo con sorna el rubio. "Con veinte es suficiente."

Cogió el dinero y salió corriendo con Clyde, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y dejándome totalmente atónito.

"Que ha sido..?" empecé. Tucker y Token se llevaron un dedo a los labios, divertidos.

"Por cierto, Marsh, siento lo de Wendy." Dijo Black, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda."Pero no te preocupes, encontrarás a alguien nuevo"

"No lo se…" murmuré. Kyle subió a la tarima entonces, junto con su consejo, que pedían silencio. "Sin ella, siento que no me queda nada." terminé por lo bajo.

"Bueno…" Al pobre Kyle ya le sudaba hasta la frente. No podía mirar a los alumnos. "Muchas gracias a todos por participar en este proyecto. Ya sabéis que este mercado tenía un único fin, y…"

"Siempre hay un plan B para todos, Marsh…" dijo Tucker.

Le miré con ceño, pero en ese mismo instante Hot Stuff de Donna Sumer empezó a sonar con fuerza en medio del escenario. Craig sonrió.

"…What the…?" masculló Kyle parpadeando.

Mark, Rebecca y Kevin abrieron los ojos sobremanera cuando Kenny y Clyde aparecieron en escena, ambos sonriendo con travesura y caminando al ritmo de la música.

Los gritos de las chicas del público me perforaron los oídos cuando ambos empezaron a moverse sensualmente y quitarse el abrigo. Mis mejillas empezaron a arder al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza asimilaba lo que estaban haciendo aquellos dos.

_Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'  
>waitin' for some lover to call<em>

La cara de Kyle era un poema cuando el rubio se acercó a él y le quitó el micrófono con tranquilidad.

_dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
>almost rang the phone off the wall<em>

"Muy bien, chicas! Si queréis que esto siga hay que ofrecer algo a cambio!" exclamó con esa sonrisa tan carismática suya. "Un dólar cada uno y nos quitaremos la camisa!"

Los gritos nos invadieron. Kenny se desabrochó un par de botones ante los primeros cinco dólares que lanzaron sin apartar la mirada de mí y abrí los ojos sobre manera.

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>I need some hot stuff baby tonight<em>

"Wooooow!" gritó Bebe alocada y divertida, tirando billetes cuando su novio se subió un poco la camiseta invitando a más.

_I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'_

_gotta have some hot stuff  
>gotta have some lovin' tonight!<em>

"Vamos, chicas, estos traseros quieren espectadores!" siguió Kenny con la camisa ya abierta.

_I need hot stuff  
>I want some hot stuff<br>I need some hot stuff_

No podía evitar reír a carcajadas y aplaudir, mientras todos los demás alumnos de ambos sexos animaban a los bailarines. Me pareció que hacia años que no reía así.

Kyle seguía de piedra, curiosamente.

Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
>don't want another night on my own<p>

Las camisetas giraron en sus manos y volaron hacia el público. La de Kenny me cayó en la cara y le mire con una ceja alzada. Él me guiñó el ojo.

_wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
>wanna bring a wild man back home<em>

Clyde y Kenny se pusieron espalda con espalda y empezaron a desabrocharse los pantalones.

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>I need some hot stuff baby tonight<em>

Rebecca empezó a recoger el dinero del suelo y a contarlo a una velocidad inhumana, como si los gritos histéricos pasasen desapercibidos para ella. Kyle seguía con la boca abierta.

_I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>gotta have some hot stuff<br>gotta have some lovin' tonight_

Como se quitaron los pantalones tan rápido, nadie lo sabe. Yo solo recuerdo que mi cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar con los gritos y que Kyle por fin reaccionó y como un zombie se alejó del escenario parpadeando.

_I need hot stuff_

_I want some hot stuff  
>I need some hot stuff<em>

Se llevaron la mano a los bóxers.

Rebecca hizo una señal con el pulgar y Kevin corrió al micrófono.

"Y esto se acabó, muchas gracias a todos!" exclamó mientras todos empezaban a abuchear y los bailarines saludaban como en una obra de teatro "Will! Deja de mirar ya!"

"Marsh." Murmuró Craig a mi lado. "No le digas a Kyle que fue idea mía, vale?" como le miré confuso, se encogió de hombros y sonrió con cierta malicia. "Ya sabes… no creo que le siente bien que el idiota de Tucker le haya sacado de un apuro."

Asentí, totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

….

Ya se había puesto el sol cuando los jardines empezaron a quedarse desiertos otra vez. Estábamos ayudando a recoger el escenario mientras Token, Clyde y Tweek hablaban sobre lo que había pasado. Tucker fumaba apartado a un lado y Kyle estaba todavía en estado de shock.

"Ha sido TAN gay!" se burlaba Cartman.

"Al menos mi genial cuerpo ha algo para ayudar!" dijo Clyde con orgullo.

"No puedo creerlo! Hemos sacado doscientos dólares de más!" exclamó Mark. Cartman abrió la boca alucinando.

"Está claro que la tensión sexual creada por las fuertes hormonas de las féminas es más poderosa de lo que creía." Comentó Rebecca tranquilamente. "En mi opinión no ha sido gran cosa su actuación."

Sonreí sin más, intercambiando una mirada divertida con Kenny, cuando de pronto unos aplausos pausados llamaron la atención de todos. Gregory caminaba desafiante hacia nosotros. Kyle se recuperó por fin al verle e hizo ademán de saltar sobre su yugular, pero ahora fui yo quien le detuvo. Aunque mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que Wendy caminaba tras él.

"Bueno, bueno… que reunión más amena…" dijo sonriendo el rubio. "Celebrando vuestro éxito con el truquito de última hora?"

"Lárgate, Fields." Mascullé cuando vi que él tampoco pensaba fingir ahora. "O has venido a pagar por ver el espectáculo entero?"

"No gracias. Los rubios pobres y los castaños idiotas no son de mi interés." Dijo Gregory haciendo un ademán con la mano.

"Eh, un respeto!" se quejó Clyde. Token le apartó de la conversación.

"Stan, no seas mal perdedor." Dijo Wendy. "Tenemos que aceptar las cosas como son"

"Mal perdedor?" mascullé. Toda la euforia y el bienestar que me había invadido durante aquella tarde se esfumó de repente "Eso es lo único que soy ahora para ti? Un mal perdedor?"

"Actúas como uno." Siguió ella quitándose el pelo de la cara. "Ya te lo he dicho, Stan. Lo siento pero le prefiero a él."

"Como si a Stan le importara!" masculló Kyle.

Mierda, me importaba…

Bajé la cabeza, totalmente derrotado. No era un buen chico, la verdad… siempre me metía en problemas con mis amigos y como novio había sido un poco desastre, pero… No me merecía algo más que aquellas palabras? Un Lo siento con más sentimiento?

"Eso! Stan ya está con alguien, sabes?" dijo Cartman con voz melosa. "Alguien que no es una puta como tú!"

Un momento… QUE?

Ella se cruzó de brazos ofendida y Gregory soltó una carcajada.

"Ah, si? Y con quien está?"

"Conmigo."

Todos miraron a Kenny, yo incluido. Mi amigo permanecía sentado en los tablones y no había nada de burla o gracia en su rostro. Me sonrojé como un capullo.

"Pretendes que me lo crea?" dijo Wendy.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en las comisuras de mi amigo entonces y bajó de un salto, caminando hacia mí.

Abrí los ojos sobremanera, pero cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos.

Las mandíbulas de Kyle y Wendy casi tocaron el suelo.

"Ja! Chúpate esa, puta!" exclamó Cartman victorioso. "Un momento… Qué demonios?"

Mis mejillas ya estaban ardiendo en exceso cuando Kenny se separó de mi y me miró serio, relamiéndose los labios. Las piernas me temblaron.

Temí que mi cordura reventase por aquello y cuando me abracé otra vez a su cuello, pidiendo un bis, empecé a pensar que sí lo hizo.

Así fue como Kenny McCormick salió del armario, arrastrándome con él. A mí, un heterosexual de los pies a la cabeza…

…O al menos eso creía yo.

OOOOOO

_Este maldito cap me costó mas de lo que esperaba, es difícil mantener la comedia cuando el que narra está supe emo ¬¬lll_

_A los que se engancharon al cryle en los capítulos anteriores, espero que el stenny atraiga la misma atención, me haría feliz :3 *chispitas*_

_La canción de Hot Stuff no la elegí por nada especial, solo porque sale en Full Monty, la peli de los striptease que la llamo yo XD y porque después de esa peli se hizo famosa en ese contexto, jejeje _

_Que conste que Wendy y Gregory me encantan y mas juntos XD, pero en este fic necesitaba a dos "malos malosos" que metiesen caña y eso. _

_En fin, gracietes por seguir aquí!_

_Nos leemos^^_

_Pd: Preparados para el 15x8? ¬w¬ Style!_


	4. Chapter 4

**4- La simpleza de lo ilógico**

Aún tenía la esperanza. Aun creía que llegaría la mañana que me levantase y las cosas fuesen normales, pacíficas quizás…

Ese no era el día, por supuesto.

"Por qué, Craig? Por qué diablos te portas mal?"

Rodé los ojos y me acomodé más en la silla, mirando por la ventana aburrido.

Existen muchas personas imprescindibles en este mundo, eso no podía negarlo. Pero… los consejeros escolares no estaban entre ellas…

"No lo entiendo, te juntas con Token Black, que saca muy buenas notas! Y Tweek y Clyde se esfuerzan mucho también! Por qué no sigues su ejemplo?"

En serio… para qué existían?

"Me da pereza…" contesté por decir algo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y yo me distraje con los libros que había en la estantería, detrás de él.

Después de los consejos, las amenazas de suspender el curso, los blablablá continuos que no escuché porque empecé a tararear mentalmente Californication… y los llantos del hombre porque no podía más conmigo, conseguí salir a la luz de nuevo.

Metafóricamente, porque cuando salí del jodido instituto ya estaba cayendo el sol.

…

En el campo de baseball, Kevin Stoley corría como un rayo ante los ánimos de las animadoras y el público, entre ellos su folloamigo geek, William Koiv.

Subí las gradas para sentarme al lado de Tweek, que seguía la carrera mordiéndose los labios nervioso.

"Hey, Twekie"

"Gah!" se asustó al verme. "Oh, dios, Craig! Te castigaron?"

Me acomodé a su lado mientras me encendía un cigarro.

"Yep. La bruja de Arte me tiene manía." Aseguré dando una pequeña calada y centrándome en el juego.

"Oh, Dios…! Deberías hablar con el director!"

Eché un vistazo por las gradas y a lo lejos vi a Broflovski.

Yo no era una persona curiosa. La verdad es que lo que no tuviese nada que ver conmigo me solía importar un carajo. Pero en aquel momento me pregunté por qué Kyle iría a los partidos, si se notaba que se estaba aburriendo.

El friki llegó a sexta tirándose al suelo y derrapando, justo antes de que la pelota tocase la base, y le lanzó una mirada traviesa al pobre jugador de Denver mientras los gritos de victoria me jodían los oídos.

"Batea Denver!" anunció el árbitro.

Entonces ocurrió.

Stanley salió de pitcher y todas las animadoras, menos Wendy, empezaron a gritar de emoción, como si su simple presencia fuese suficiente para darles un orgasmo.

Pero aquello no era extraño. Aquello era el día a día de nuestro capitán.

Lo surrealista fue que Kenneth se levantase y empezase a saltar en su asiento como si fuera una de ellas.

"Ánimo, Stan! Eres el mejor!" gritó como un poseso mientras Stanley le miraba con ojos como platos, igual que la mitad de los jugadores.

El rumor falso de que Kenny y Stan eran pareja se había extendido como la seda y ahora los alumnos estaban en su mayor momento, haciendo lo que mejor se les daba hacer: meter las narices en la vida privada de los demás.

El problema era que a Marsh no parecía gustarle en absoluto ser el centro de atención. Intentó prepararse para lanzar la bola, pero se le resbaló de las manos. Token, desde su puesto, masculló algo y le hizo algunas señas de esas raras que hacen los jugadores.

Que por cierto, a mi me parecen putos mimos de feria cuando las hacen.

"Vamos, Marshmellow, muévete como tú sabes!" seguía Kenneth.

Me llevé el cigarro a los labios y mis ojos volvieron a centrarse en el pelirrojo, que estaba totalmente pálido y despierto ahora. Se tapó la cara con una mano lentamente mientras el rubio de su lado seguía dando la nota. Wendy se volvió a mirarle bruscamente y por un momento creí que le saldría fuego de los ojos.

Era divertido, en cierta manera.

"Oh, Dios, no puedo con esta presión!" se quejó Tweek a mi lado tapándose la cara cuando Stan por fin se preparó para lanzar.

"Solo es un partido, Tweek…" bufé soltando el humo lentamente. "Nadie va a salir herido."

En ese momento Marsh lanzó y el bateador de Denver golpeó con fuerza la pelota, que salió del campo y le dio en la cabeza al único rubio que estaba de pie haciendo el capullo.

"Kenny!" gritaron Stan y Kyle a la vez, corriendo a socorrer a su amigo.

"Home run!" gritaron otros.

Ups.

…

Clyde y Token salieron de la enfermería y se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios.

"Cómo está?" pregunté, aunque no me importaba mucho.

"Mmm… no creo que venga a más partidos." Aseguró Clyde . Y parecía aliviado por alguna razón.

Me encogí de hombros y ellos entraron a cambiarse.

Tweek se apoyó en las taquillas más cercanas y dejó la mirada perdida, mientras sus tics se acentuaban más al intentar estar tan quieto. Yo por mi parte me deje caer en el sueño y suspiré, intentando disfrutar de un poco de silencio.

"…ng!...Gah!"

Imposible, claro.

Pero no podía gruñirle a Tweek. Simplemente no sabía hacerlo sin sentirme jodidamente culpable cuando él empezaba aquel extraño ritual de movimientos que le empequeñecían lentamente.

"Voy a la máquina a por café." Dije levantándome.

"Sí, por favor!" exclamó él.

Me alejé de allí y miré por una ventana para ver que ya había oscurecido.

Mierda, Thomas me partiría las bolas por llegar tan tarde a casa.

Llegué a la máquina y busqué en mi bolsillo trasero una moneda, pero justo en aquel momento escuché una voz.

Y se acercaba.

"…es fácil, solo hay que investigar…! Seguro que Eric Cartman sabe algo…! Cualquier cosa! Necesito los trapos sucios de Broflovs…"

Gregory colgó nada más giró la esquina y se encontró conmigo. Le miré sin expresar emoción alguna, pero con una ceja alzada por lo pálido que se había puesto.

"Buenas tardes." Sonrió cuando se recuperó. Seguí mirándole impasible. "Eh… Si me disculpas…" Le saqué el dedo y me miró ofendido. "…hasta otra, Tucker."

Vaya… sabía mi nombre.

…

"Trapos sucios?" preguntó Token de camino a casa.

"Yep." Afirmé.

"Oh, dios…! Pueden descubrir cualquier cosa del pobre Kyle!" se escandalizó Tweek llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"Como que su madre es una real perra." Comentó Clyde mientras tecleaba sin parar en su Blackberry nueva.

"A quien escribes?" quiso saber Black cambiando de tema.

"A Bebe."

"Te acabas de despedir de ella." Siguió el otro.

"Pero la echo de menos!" se quejó él.

"Vives en frente de su casa!"

"Gah!"

La discusión siguió y por suerte para mi llegué a casa justo cuando Clyde empezó a llorar como un marica. Token me lanzó una mirada de ayuda que se convirtió en rencor cuando me encogí de hombros y le saqué el dedo, antes de entrar.

Pero el karma nos alcanza a todos.

"CRAIG THOMAS TUCKER!"

Mi padre estaba en el hall, cruzado de brazos. Mi madre se asomó desde la cocina.

"ah, hola, cariño!"

"Donde narices te habías metido? Las clases terminaron hace horas!" siguió King Kong.

"Me castigaron." Reconocí.

"Como vuelvan a castigarte te desterraré de casa otra vez!" me amenazó.

Yep. Había dicho otra vez…

"No es mi culpa si la profesora me tiene manía." Murmuré de mala gana, rodando los ojos.

"Cielo, nos llamó el director. Le tiraste un cubo de pintura encima a otro alumno." Sonrió mi madre con esa cálida sonrisa que había heredado de alguna ancianita de una película Disney por lo menos.

"Qué diablos tienes contra el resto de la humanidad?" siguió mi padre mientras me escurría hacia mi habitación.

Me tiré boca arriba en la cama y miré el techo, suspirando con fuerza.

Trapos sucios…

La imagen de Kyle Broflovski sentado a mi lado invadió mi mente.

"_Eres como el alcohol. Por eso estoy contigo. Me haces olvidar quien soy ahora y las responsabilidades que tengo. Suena cobarde, pero es la verdad."_

Trapos sucios.

A Kyle no le convenía estar conmigo, estaba claro. Por qué seguía buscándome entonces?

Stripe hizo ruidos en su jaula y lo miré.

Y por qué seguía buscándole yo?

"Craig, papá dice que bajes a cenar o te bajará él de una patada en el culo." Informó Ruby, entrando sin llamar y sacándome el dedo.

De verdad no quería problemas ni con el presidente del consejo ni con el marica de Fields.

Nada más viese a Kyle al día siguiente le diría que se acabó el juego.

OOOOO

Y con esa idea fui a clase al día siguiente, intentando ser puntual, pero justo cuando iba a entrar Broflovski apareció en mi campo de visión, en la puerta de la clase. Su cuerpo me bloqueó la entrada y sus enormes ojos todas las ideas a la vez.

"Craig!" se sorprendió al verme.

"Hey." Saludé como un capullo.

Se volvió con disimulo hacia el reloj, igual de sorprendido que todos los que me miraban.

Las ocho en punto? Mierda, hasta yo estaba sorprendido… Creo que ni de niño fui tan puntual.

Él me miró con intensidad y por un momento nos quedamos los dos quietos, sin saber qué decir.

Aquello era raro…

"Paso, que voy ardiendo!" exclamó Kenny, totalmente recuperado, empujándome para entrar.

Kyle rodó los ojos asqueado por algo y por fin me esquivó y salió. Alcé una ceja y luego recordé que nuestra amistad solo empezaba cuando estábamos solos.

"Bien, mientras Broflovski trae los gráficos, vayan sentándose." Dijo el profesor.

Me senté en la última fila, como siempre, y miré mi libro de Aritmética.

En serio, aquello debía ser chino o algo…

El pelirrojo no tardó en volver cargado de rollos de papel que puso en la mesa del profesor.

Volví a mirarle mientras se dirigía hacia su sitio, pero él me ignoró por completo. Sonreí vagamente, algo resignado, y bajé la cabeza hacia mi libro. Aquellos malditos jeroglíficos me dieron dolor de cabeza al momento y tuve que mirar por la ventana.

Al cabo de diez minutos de clase, la cabeza empezó a dolerme con fuerza. El tic-tac del jodido reloj era insoportable pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Y me aburría. Me aburría enormemente.

Corté un trozo de papel y escribí en él '_Debemos hablar_' antes de lanzárselo a Kyle. Le dio en la cabeza y fue divertido cuando se giró confuso y molesto subiéndose las gafas de vista. Pero pronto lo cogió y lo leyó.

Me lanzó una miraba curiosa y asustada y luego escribió en él, devolviéndomelo cuando el profesor no miraba de una manera muy novata para un lanzador de notitas. Se notaba que hacía años que no hacia esas cosas y aquello me hizo sonreír con malicia.

'_Y tiene que ser ahora?_' leí su redondeada letra.

'_No, solo avisaba_.' Contesté.

'_Tienes los cojones muy gordos, Tucker. Nos pueden castigar por esta tontería!_' respondió él.

'_Pero estoy aburrido_.'

Cuando Kyle leyó ese último mensaje escribió en el papel con brusquedad y me lo lanzó con menos disimulo.

'_Te que jodan!_' ponía.

Le miré con cierto ceño, algo dolido. Él me sonrió con suficiencia, pero su rostro cambió cuando la sombra del profesor se cernió sobre él.

Ups.

.….

"Eres idiota!" Sentenció Kyle cruzado de brazos, sentado a mi lado en el banco de madera del pasillo, junto al despacho del consejero.

"Teóricamente fue tu culpa." Declaré. Él aguzó la mirada e hizo un mohín.

"No fue mi culpa que tuvieses la…genial idea de jugar a los mensajitos!"

"No te quejes, te estás librando de una clase de mierda." Seguí rodando los ojos y metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de los jeans.

No le miré a los ojos, pero sabía que si su mirada matase yo ya sería un jodido cadáver. Entonces suspiró y se subió las gafas. Me hacía gracia aquello, siempre lo hacía cuando creía que iba a decir algo trascendental.

"El hecho de que tú seas un vago no significa que todos lo seamos." Dijo con fingida dignidad. "A mí me gusta asistir a clase y sacar buenas notas, recuérdalo"

"Nerd." Le piqué con burla, dándole un pequeño codazo. El apretó los dientes y creí que me iba a golpear como cuando machacaba al gordo, pero solo apartó la mirada, algo sonrojado.

Tomé aire lentamente y me acomodé más, centrando mi atención en el tablón de anuncios que teníamos en frente.

"No deberíamos juntarnos más." Comenté intentando mantenerme indiferente. Se volvió hacia mí de nuevo, sorprendido. Yo le sonreí vaga y maliciosamente. "Hay que pensar en el qué dirán, no? Supongo que relacionarte con la oveja negra de tu clase no estaba en tus planes, señor presidente…"

La cara de Kyle enrojeció lentamente y giró la mirada de manera brusca, centrándose en las baldosas del suelo. Yo solo esperé, sin dejar de observarle, mientras él parecía estar debatiéndose muchas cosas por dentro.

Me gustaban sus rizos, tan rojos y diferentes al resto del mundo…

Finalmente suspiró sacándome de aquel pensamiento y negó con la cabeza, intentando serenarse.

"Pues no sé por qué no deberíamos." Soltó, para mi sorpresa. "Sinceramente… ya no se ni qué pensar del status quo de este lugar…" Alcé una ceja, curioso. "Quiero decir… el mundo se ha vuelto majareta!" exclamó empezando a desquiciarse como siempre mientras yo me mantenía tranquilo. "Wendy y Gregory juntos, actuando como mafiosos… Stan se dedica a morrearse con Kenny…!"

"Aun te queda Cartman" aseguré. Me lanzó una mirada furibunda por cortarle y sonreí por dentro divertido, pero luego la apartó, sonrojado de nuevo.

"Tú mismo dijiste que las cosas simplemente pasan, sin lógica a veces…" murmuró. "Yo sé perfectamente lo que me juego al estar contigo, Craig."

No sé por qué, pero aquello me hizo sonreír un poco. No sé… sería marica, pero había sonado bonito por su parte, supongo…

"Muy bien, sigamos con ello." Acepté. Ya pensaría alguna manera de protegerle de aquel rubio pomposo y sus detectives privados. "Pero a las chicas no le suelen gustar los que tienen negocios con los tíos como yo, te aviso". Bromeé.

Soltó una risita repentina y algo histérica.

"Por qué me dices eso?" quiso saber, alzando una ceja. Me encogí de hombros una vez más.

"No te interesa nadie o qué?" dejé caer.

Yo no era una persona curiosa… qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Me miró como si aquello le hubiese ofendido y apartó la mirada bruscamente, sonrojado.

"Como si yo no tuviera ya suficientes problemas como para enamorarme también…"

"No creo que enamorarse sea un problema." Me sorprendí contestando. Él alzó una ceja y sonrió con cierta suficiencia.

"No, en mi caso es una equivocación…" murmuró.

"Pero es una manera buena de equivocarse, no?" contesté de igual manera.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y yo reí un poco, recostándome más en el banco.

"Estás enamorado, pelirrojo?" solté sin más.

Se mordió el labio incómodo y creí haber ganado aquel asalto, pero pronto recuperó la compostura, poniendo su mejor expresión de indiferencia.

"Estás enamorado tú, Tucker?"

Le contemplé en silencio. Él intentaba parecer sereno, pero la mano le temblaba ligeramente y comprendí que estaba a punto de perder los nervios por mí elevada pausa.

Y entonces la puerta del despacho del consejero se abrió, sobresaltándonos.

"Tucker, oh, Dios mío, otra vez?" exclamó el hombre al verme. Le hice la seña mientras él se volvía hacia Kyle. "Y Broflovski… me buscabas para algo?"

Claro, nadie pensaría que él estuviese castigado también.

Kyle intercambió una mirada divertida conmigo, y finalmente suspiró resignado.

"No, señor, yo…"

"El profesor le mandó vigilarme." Sentencié. Él me miró sorprendido, de nuevo con aquel lindo rubor en sus mejillas. Le sonreí con sorna. "Como todo buen nerd." Le murmuré.

El hombre hizo unos aspavientos impacientes con las manos y entró de nuevo en el despacho.

"Gracias." Me susurró Kyle con una sonrisa dulce que me robó un pequeño sonrojo.

"Me debes una." Aseguré.

"Tucker!"

Suspiré resignado y una vez más me dirigí a aquel despacho infernal, sin poder evitar lanzarle una última mirada al pelirrojo.

Las cosas pasaban porque tenían que pasar. Y a mí, simplemente, me gustaba estar con él.

A quien no le gustase que se fuera al carajo.

….

_Volví! XD _

_Escribir a Craig fue horriiiiiible! XD cuanta frustración, en serio! Admiro a los que pueden con él!_

_La frase que suelta Kenny cuando entra en el aula, por si a alguien le sonaba, es de los Simpson _

_Y nada más, que ahora que se cerró Titulares, intentaré actualizar aquí con más rapidez. Al menos cuando no narre este pendejo apático LOL _

_Ah, y que no tengo ni idea de baseball, lo poco que puse me lo explicaron un poco y ni siquiera se si lo hice bien, así que lo siento uwullll_

_Gracias por leer! Nos leemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**5- La forma adecuada de equivocarse**

_Estás enamorado, pelirrojo?_

No. Sí. No lo sé… Mierda.

"Estás enamorado."

La patata frita se me calló de la boca cuando escuché aquello de mi mejor amigo. Le miré totalmente horrorizado y sonrojado.

"Qué?" exclamé con un tono demasiado agudo. Stan rió y adoré que lo hiciera de verdad de nuevo. Por primera vez parecía haber superado la ruptura y todo era gracias a Kenny. No, no lo adoraba! Por qué me decía aquello?

"Vamos, Kyle, tienes los síntomas de un enamorado." Sonrió cogiendo una patata de la bolsa y recostándose más en las taquillas.

"Y cuales son, genio?" desafié alzando una ceja escéptico.

"Cuando te hablamos siempre estás despistado y en casa te pasas el día mirando el reloj y el móvil." Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mucho más felina, que hizo que me sonrojase más con aquellas palabras tan ciertas.

Oh, Moisés… claro que no lo eran! Yo no hacia nada de aquello, seguía como siempre!

"Y si puedo dar mi opinión, diría que es alguien de nuestra clase." Terminó de hundirme como mi super mejor amigo que era.

"Me sorprendes, Sherlock." Bufé, volviendo a los apuntes que hacia en mi agenda e intentando darle la menor importancia posible. Pero Stan no estaba dispuesto a dejarme así, claro.

"Es Rebecca Costwold?" interrogó.

"El acusado tiene derecho a guardar silencio" sentencié.

"Ya sé, es Red!" intentó de nuevo.

"Que parte de no diré nada más no entiendes, Marsh?" seguí, cogiendo mi coca-cola light para beber.

"Es Wendy?" Escupí el trago al momento y empecé a toser al sentir el molesto gas palpitando en mi nariz. Stan rio con malicia, pero cuando abrió la boca para seguir machacándome llegaron Cartman y Kenny.

"Hey, todo bien?" sonrió el rubio dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Mas o menos." contesté sonrojado, mirando con odio a Marsh. Kenny soltó su mochila para sentarse en el suelo con nosotros. Los humos de Stan cambiaron al momento y se removió nervioso.

"Haremos algo para San Valentín?" preguntó el rubio. Yo solté un gruñido.

Sí, el sábado sería el llamado día de los enamorados y por eso habíamos tenido que soportar una semana entera de decoraciones vomitivas, entre las cuelas destacaban los corazones colgados del techo, que se caían constantemente.

Pero me armé de paciencia y volví a mis quehaceres, intentando no dar la opinión que tenia sobre ello.

"No se… Es un día muy importante, Kenny…" sonrió incómodo Stan. "Además, lo nuestro no es en serio…"

No pude.

"Vamos! No es un día importante, es un invento de los grandes almacenes para potenciar el consumo!" Agregué, cerrando la agenda y rodando los ojos con exasperación.

"Dijo el soltero." Se burló Kenny, esbozando una sonrisita traviesa.

"Sí, solo lo dice porque es el único sin cita." añadió Cartman con sorna, estirándome de una mejilla. Apreté con fuerza mi agenda y conté hasta tres para calmarme. Eric había conseguido, milagrosamente en mi opinión, quedar con Patty Nelson ese día y era de lo único que había estado hablando desde entonces.

La campana sonó y eso hizo que el gordo se librara de un buen puñetazo.

"No me importa ese día." Sentencié recogiendo mis cosas y poniéndome en pie para volver a clase. "Será un sábado cualquiera."

"Ñañaña, Kyle no tiene cita!" canturreó Eric detrás de mi mientras íbamos a clase.

"De verdad no te importa estar conmigo en San Valentín, Kenny?" preguntó Stan sin mirarle.

"Ñañaña, porque es judío y nadie quiere a un judío!"

"Por qué me tendría que importar?" sonrió el rubio.

"No sé, por que perderás tu oportunidad de engañar a una chica y acostarte con ella." Se burló el otro.

"Ñañaña, porque los judíos no tienen alma!"

"CÁLLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, GORDO DE MIERDA!"

"Disculpad"

Nos volvimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo, Kenny y Stan sujetándome los brazos y Cartman con las manos tapándose la cara para defenderse. Y cuando lo hicimos, surrealistamente un montón de rosas rojas llenaron nuestro campo de visión.

Detrás de ellas surgió Gregory Fields, con su radiante sonrisa y sus dientes perfectamente alineados, como sacados de un anuncio de dentífricos.

"Estáis obstruyendo el camino."

"Perdón." Murmuró Kenny, mirándole con un odio que jamás creí posible en él.

El otro rubio le empujó al pasar y entró en nuestra clase.

Entré con cierta precaución por lo que pudiese pasar y al momento mi radar Tucker localizó al moreno al fondo en su silla. Al parecer su radar Anti-acosadores también funcionaba bien, porque alzó la mirada hacia mí al instante, sobresaltándome y haciendo que bajara la cabeza, avergonzado y frustrado.

Sentí que sus ojos seguían mis movimientos y no se por qué aquello me molestó y me dieron ganas de gritarle y lanzarle algo a la cabeza, pero entonces empezó el espectáculo.

"Gregory, que haces aquí?" se sorprendió Wendy, que estaba de pie hablando con sus amigas cuando el rubio apareció.

Él le tendió el ramo de rosas ante la estupefacción general.

"Querida Wendy… Aceptarías una cita conmigo el día de los enamorados?" Los gritos de sus amigas me provocaron una mueca de disgusto y ella se tapó la boca, con mejillas rojas y ojos llorosos, como si le hubiese pedido matrimonio por lo menos.

No sabía como estaría reaccionando Stan en aquel momento porque todavía estaba alucinando con la escenita de novela crepusculiana, pero los ojos de Wendy sí se volvieron a él y sonrió con una inocencia y timidez que me habría llegado a creer si no fuese la misma que usaba Cartman desde pequeño.

"Solo si a Stan no le importa" dijo.

Esta vez sí miré a mi amigo. Wendy llevaba días intentando hacerle daño a Stan, solo para poder demostrar la mentira de Kenny. Y Stan, una vez más, había sentido el golpe como una puñalada, pero consiguió mantenerse firme.

"Claro que no, eres libre de salir con quien quieras." Consiguió sonreír. "Además, yo también tendré una cita en San Valentín."

Todas las miradas regresaron a Wendy, que agudizó la vista, como si intentase leer la mente de su exnovio. Gregory carraspeó, poco acostumbrado a que el público no le prestase atención a él.

"Bien… tengamos una cita doble!" exclamó la chica. Stan abrió más los ojos y ella sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. "Algún problema con eso?"

"Claro que no, iremos encantados" agregó Kenny, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su 'novio'.

"Bien!" desafió ella.

"Bien." Repitió Kenny.

"Bien" dijo Cartman por decir algo.

El profesor llegó por fin, salvándonos a los demás de aquel circulo viciosos de bienes, y Gregory se fue con la cabeza alta, mirándome con suficiencia cuando pasó por mi lado.

Antes de sentarme me giré de nuevo hacia Craig. Él me miró al momento una vez más y me sonrió con sorna.

Mátate Tucker… por ser tan atractivo.

….

Y así estaban las cosas.

Todos tenían cita para ese día mientras yo me martirizaba tumbado en mi cama, recapitulando los hechos y la gracia de mi desdicha.

No era como si me importase… Qué significaba esa fecha? Nada. Seria un día normal con aspiraciones vanidosas, solo eso. Citas habían todos los días y…

No, no estaba pensando en Craig. Me importaba un carajo no verle en San Valentín y tampoco la idea de que tuviese otra cita. Además, quien querría salir con aquel elemento? Nadie, o al menos eso esperaba…

"Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?" me frustré, llevándome las manos a la cara.

Me incorporé para tranquilizarme y entonces todo hilo de pensamiento se perdió, cuando miré hacia la estantería que había frente a mi cama. Fruncí levemente el ceño y me levanté, acercándome a ella.

"Ike? Ven un momento!" llamé.

Escuché una silla moverse y al momento mi hermano entró a mi habitación, cerrándose mejor su bata azul y sonriéndome, feliz de que le distrajese un poco de sus estudios.

"Qué pasa, Ky?" preguntó con inocencia.

"Entraste esta tarde en mi habitación mientras estaba con el consejo?" inquirí. Me giré cruzándome de brazos y le estudié unos segundos con la mirada. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acusación, pero luego negó con la cabeza y rio un poco.

"Crees que quiero que me mates?"

"Me lo prometes?"

"Obvio, por mamá."

Le creí, no había más que hablar. Ike solo juraba por mamá cuando realmente decía la verdad, porque la primera vez que juró en su nombre y luego descubrimos que era mentira el castigo fue, bueno… épico.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

…

"Alguien entró ayer en mi habitación." Declaré en la cola de la cafetería al día siguiente a Stan. Él me miró extrañado.

"Estás seguro?"

"Créeme, sé perfectamente cuando alguien toca mis cosas." Aseguré mientras apartaba de mi camino uno de los tantos corazones que caían del techo.

"A alguien se le ha ido la cabeza…" canturreó Cartman. Le miré con odio, pero volví a Stan.

"Ha sido Fields, estoy seguro." Sentencié sin miedo a equivocarme. Stan asintió en silencio y miró a la nada.

"No sé si estoy preparado para salir mañana con Kenny…" murmuró entonces, con un leve sonrojo. Rodé los ojos exasperado y fui hacia la mesa. Por qué era tan fácil para los demás ignorarme siempre?

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos, mientras miraba a uno de los dichosos corazoncitos del techo. Por un momento, pensé en la posibilidad de que hubiese sido Craig quien entró en mi cuarto, pero me parecía algo tan surrealista que me cubrí la cara y me froté los ojos, intentando despejar mis ideas.

Mierda… empezaba a pasar demasiado tiempo pensando en él y aquello no era bueno.

Pero que hacia? No era el momento de pensar en esas mariconadas! Había sufrido un allanamiento de morada y tenia que resolver eso ante todo!

Me mordí la uña mientras miraba hacia la cola de la cafetería, donde Stan y Cartman todavía estaban discutiendo con la cocinera porque se había vuelto a terminar el pollo frito.

Necesitaba respuestas y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Y también a quien tenía que acudir.

…

"Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto, Kyle?" preguntó Kevin.

Las clases habían terminado ya y los pasillos estaban desiertos. William trasteaba en la puerta del club de periodismo poniéndole un extraño aparato bajo la cerradura propio de un agente 007. Asentí con cierto nerviosismo, mirando hacia la esquina del pasillo temeroso.

"Y vosotros estáis seguros que nadie notará que la puerta se ha forzado?" inquirí.

"Ni un poquito…" murmuró Will, que parecía más bicho raro aun con aquellos gogles puestos mientras seguía a lo suyo. "Listo." Anunció apartándose.

Apretó un botón del medio y empezó a sonar un silbido extraño que fue aumentando de volumen hasta que sonó un 'plof' y la puerta vibró ligeramente. Will se subió los gogles de nuevo y Kevin giró la manilla de la puerta con cuidado, pero esta se abrió con facilidad, como si hubiésemos traído llave.

"Gracias, chicos." Dije impresionado, entrando con cuidado en aquella aula por primera vez. El olor a tinta y papel pronto me invadió los sentidos.

"No hay de qué, es una buena manera de pasar la víspera de los enamorados." Sonrió burlón Kevin. "Cuando termines recuerda echar el cerrojo por dentro."

Asentí pensativo mirándolo todo a mí alrededor y mordiéndome los labios. Will y Kevin se marcharon y cuando me quedé a solas revisé cada rincón en busca de algo… fotos, papeles, artículos para imprimir… cualquier cosa que demostrase que Gregory Fields o uno de sus subordinados estuvo en mi casa ayer. Y por muy Sherlock que me sintiese en aquel momento la verdad era que no encontré absolutamente nada.

Cuando empezaba a replantearme la posibilidad de que todo hubiese sido una paranoia me centré en una puerta negra que debía ser la sala de revelado de fotografías.

La puerta estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Cerré con cuidado tras de mi y encendí la luz infra-roja para poder ver sin causar daños a las fotos, aunque todas estaban ya colgadas secándose.

Me acerqué a mirarlas y el corazón casi se me salió por la boca cuando vi una foto mía con el consejo. Ellos me hablaban, pero yo miraba distraídamente a alguien que salía de espaldas y cortado. Alguien que vestía cazadora negra de cuero y un gorro de lana azul…

_Estás enamorado, pelirrojo?_

No…no lo sé…

"No es un poco tarde para revelar fotos, señor presidente?"

El corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella voz nasal y me giré bruscamente, Craig estaba apoyado en la puerta y me miraba con cierto interés.

"Q-qué haces aquí?" quise saber.

Alzó una ceja y entró en el cuarto de revelado lentamente, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

"Estaba castigado." Murmuró.

"Qué novedad." Contesté a la defensiva. Craig no me miró ni se inmutó, sino que siguió observando las fotos colgadas mientras yo notaba como mi corazón se aceleraba conforme se acercaba a aquella fotografía en particular.

"Te meterás en otro buen lio si te ven aquí." Añadí para distraerle. Sentí un alivio enorme cuando se centró en mí y pude volver a respirar.

"No me importa" contestó para mi sorpresa. Ladeó la cabeza y me sonrió de nuevo, con cierta sorna. "Yo también conozco las consecuencias de ese tipo de acciones perfectamente, Kyle"

Me sonrojé sobremanera y agradecí por ello la falta de luz. Y por si no hubiese sido bastante aquello, otro puto corazoncito del techo me cayó en la cabeza en aquel mismo momento. Abrí la boca para protestar por todos los estudiantes y decoradores incompetentes que había en este maldito colegio, pero entonces unos pasos nuevos en el pasillo nos sorprendieron.

"Joder…!" masculló Craig, cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome al rincón más oscuro.

Me arrinconó contra la pared y al momento mis sentidos y mi fuerza se esfumaron, cuando sentí su cuerpo contra él mio. Intenté apartarme alarmado y sonrojado, pero él me cogió de las muñecas.

"Estate quieto, cojones…" murmuró, demasiado cerca de mi oído.

"Bi-bien! Pero suéltame!" pedí totalmente acalorado.

Los pasos se acercaron a la puerta de la sala de revelados y sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Cerré los ojos horrorizado y me encogí un poco más. El olor a tabaco de Craig me ponía más nervioso todavía y me removí de nuevo. Él me sujetó con más fuerza y se apretó más contra mi para calmarme, pero aquello me calmaba poco.

"Estos críos…" Escuchamos al conserje. "No solo se dejaron la puerta abierta, sino también la luz encendida!"

La mano del hombre se asomó por la puerta y solté un pequeño gemido ahogado que Craig silenció cubriéndome la boca con la mano. Las piernas empezaron a temblarme cuando la sombra se hizo más grande en la puerta.

Pero solo apagó la luz infra-roja y se alejó por donde vino y ambos quedamos totalmente a oscuras y en silencio.

"Joder…" repitió con alivio, retirando su mano de mi boca, pero no su cuerpo por algún motivo. "Estás bien?"

Asentí frenéticamente, todavía con el corazón acelerado, y cerré los ojos, intentando tragarme el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

"Kyle?" repitió él, haciéndome recordar que estábamos en completa penumbra y no podía verme.

"S-sí… gracias…" murmuré.

Hice uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba para separarle un poco de mi, pero para mi sorpresa me cogió de los brazos, atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él.

"Por qué intentas ser un chico bueno cuando está claro que te gustan las travesuras, presidente?" Me susurró, haciendo que un suave y placentero escalofrío me recorriese la espalda, volviéndose mas y más intenso.

_Estás enamorado, pelirrojo?_

No sabía qué fue.

Si seria algún sentimiento san valentinesco rencontrado, o simplemente la adrenalina de la situación recién vivida… o quizás que la falta de luz se llevó también la cobardía…

Solo sé que fruncí el ceño y le cogí de la camiseta, volteando la situación y poniéndole contra la pared.

_Loving you… isn't really something I should do…._

"Por qué aparentas ser un chico malo cuando ya es la segunda vez que me ayudas?" contesté. Y aun sin verle, sentí aquellos ojos serios e intensos fijos en mí.

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you.._

Craig soltó una pequeña risita sarcástica y volvió a ponerme a mí contra la pared, cogiéndome de la cintura y acercándose más, desafiante.

"Quien te dije que no pediré nada a cambio?" jugueteó, haciendo que perdiese toda batalla posible.

_That I should try to be strong…_

Los latidos de mi corazón me cegaron los pensamientos completamente. Craig se inclinó sobre mi y yo recibí sus labios fríos con un hambre y una impaciencia que nunca creí que sentiría, tomándole de la nuca y hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello.

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

…

"_No creo que enamorarse sea un problema "_

"_No, en mi caso es una equivocación…" _

"_Pero es una manera buena de equivocarse, no?_

…

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

OOOOO

Pido disculpas ante todo por tardar tanto en leer otros fics y contestar los mensajes, pero ahora mismo ando un poco liada u,u

Segundo, gracias por leer a los que todavía les interese esto!^^U Para ellos, este regalito de navidad! ¬/¬

No temáis por el stenny, solo recordad que es la pareja secundaria, pero llegará :3

Y recordad que Will es un oc de Sonicalaeriza y no me pertenece; tampoco South Park.

Nos leemos, feliz navidad a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

**6- Perfectos imperfectos**

No considero la tentación un pecado, sino un vicio. Un vicio muy difícil de dejar pasar...

"…si ves que ellos se besuquean, tú me besuqueas." Explicaba Stan de pie ante mi espejo medio roto, donde se arreglaba la ropa algo azorado. "Y si hacen preguntas, recuerda que soy el mejor novio del mundo."

"Eres el mejor novio del mundo." Le sonreí con sorna.

Él me lanzó una mirada furibunda a través del espejo, pero pude ver como se sonrojaba. Luego volteó para mirarme directamente, intentando mantener el control.

"Esta cita es muy importante para mi, Kenny. Tengo que demostrarle a Wendy que ya no la necesito!"

"Y por eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudarte a hacer eso" asentí convencido, levantándome de mi cama y cogiéndole de la cintura. Stan se puso nervioso al momento y me pareció muy divertido. Apreté más, ansioso por tenerle cerca de mí.

Si, la tentación era definitivamente un vicio...

Como besar a alguien prohibido en un cuarto oscuro…

O encapricharte de un amigo heterosexual con novia.

"De-dejemos el teatro para la cita." Dijo él apartando la mirada y separándose de mi. Sonreí con travesura.

"Como quieras."

Stan rio un poco con ese tono de voz tan carismático que tenia, haciéndome reír también, y ambos salimos de mi habitación.

Mi hermana estaba en la suya, con Ruby Tucker, enseñándole su nueva falda. Karen parloteaba delante de su espejo medio roto sobre si debía hacerse una coleta o dejarse el pelo suelto. La falda era corta y algo acampanada, acentuándole así sus curvas, recién desarrolladas. Ruby la escuchaba sin más, pintándose con un bolígrafo sus propios jeans.

Stan y yo nos detuvimos a mirarlas, divertidos. Nos hacia gracia la amistad de aquellas dos chicas tan diferentes, ya que mi hermana rebosaba confianza y feminidad, y aunque la señorita Tucker era muy linda, su feminidad brillaba por su ausencia.

"Que tal esta?" preguntó Karen volviéndose a mirar a Ruby, con un top extra corto en la mano.

"Para una Barbie, quizás." dije yo desde la puerta. "Pero no vas a salir así de casa" Las dos se volvieron a nosotros y Ruby me sonrió con complicidad por el comentario. Karen se puso una mano en la cadera y rodó los ojos.

"Venga ya, Ken, tengo catorce años!"

"Estás muy guapa." Agregó Stan con amabilidad. Fruncí el ceño. No sabía si lo había dicho por compromiso o porque de verdad lo creía, pero no me gustó que le prestase aquellas atenciones.

Pero con Stanley siempre era lo mismo, antes muerto que ser maleducado con una chica y eso era lo que tanto me jodía, porque después todas jugaban con él.

"Haz caso a tu hermano." dijo Ruby, volviendo a pintarrajear su ropa. "Él sabe mejor que nadie como piensa un pervertido."

"Gracias, Rubs." contesté sarcástico. Ella me enseñó el dedo del medio sin mirarme siquiera.

Karen bufó y cogió una camiseta algo ancha y desgastada, herencia de nuestro hermano Kevin. Se la puso y me miró, levantando un poco los brazos y a la espera de una opinión. Seguía estando guapa y enseñaba un hombro, pero al menos la anchura de la prenda dejaba más a la imaginación. Ruby y yo le alzamos un pulgar a modo de aprobación y ella rio, resignada y divertida.

"Bueno... me gustaría quedarme para seguir vigilando tu vestuario, pero..." sonreí con travesura, pasándole el brazo a Stan por los hombros. "Tengo una cita"

"Oh, por Dios…" murmuró Marsh con vergüenza, cogiéndose el puente de la nariz. "NO ES una cita de verdad!"

Se apartó de mi y se alejó hacia la puerta principal, mientras Karen y Ruby reían divertidas y yo parpadeaba curioso.

"Quien lo iba a decir... la perra de mi hermano tiene una cita el día de los enamorados" bromeó Karen, cogiéndome de la mejilla. "Ahora tendrás que comportarte, porque nadie va a meterte en su cama en una primera cita."

La miré y mi sonrisa se ensanchó, volviéndose más pervertida.

"Entonces tengo suerte de que no sea una cita de verdad."

…

Cogimos el autobús que nos llevaría al centro, donde nos esperaría la parejita feliz.

Miré a Stan, que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, algo ruborizado y nervioso. Si hubiese sido un ligue cualquiera, ya me habría aprovechado de su situación para besarle, pero Stan era tan diferente a todo lo que conocía…

Yo no podía hacer nada contra eso, no es como si lo hubiese buscado. Empecé a mirar a Marsh con otros ojos desde aquella exposición que dio en clase sobre el arte griego y la búsqueda de la perfección.

'La perfección del ser humano reside en su propia imperfección.' Había dicho él, para finalizar su trabajo. La clase entera aplaudió y yo le miré.

Recuerdo que Wendy le había sonreído y mandado un beso cuando él volvió a su sitio y Marsh le devolvió la sonrisa, encantado.

Y entonces lo pensé. Sus sonrojos estúpidos por una simple mirada de la chica, su vomito incontrolable, su paciencia demasiado sosegada, su vida a lo novela rosa…

Stanley era la perfección de lo imperfecto.

PERO tenia novia.

Hasta ahora, claro…

"Gracias por hacer esto por mi, Kenny." Dijo entonces. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó, haciendo una pequeña mueva de vergüenza. "Si te soy sincero, tampoco estaba tan preparado para pasar el día de los enamorados solo por primera vez."

"Tranqui, ya me cobraré la deuda algún día" bromeé.

Sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa y tuve que morderme los míos para no saltar sobre él. Recordaba perfectamente aquel beso el día del mercadillo de recaudación de fondos. No el beso que yo le di en primer lugar, para protegerle de Wendy… sino el que me devolvió él. Aquel beso apasionado que solo nuestro imperfecto romeo era capaz de dar. La primera vez que me habían dejado sin aire al besarme.

Y ahora, después de Stan, nada seria igual para mí.

"Por cierto, recibí un mensaje de voz muy raro de Kyle." Dijo de repente, buscando su teléfono en el bolsillo. Cuando lo activó, la voz del pelirrojo sonó tan alta que todos los pasajeros se volvieron a mirar.

'No sé que hacer, Stan! Me cogió muy de sorpresa, bueno no… no sé! A ver, yo quería besarle pero luego pensé ¿Por qué allí? Podría venir cualquiera! Es normal que saliese corriendo, no? No soy cobarde por salir corriendo! Solo fui… sensato, eso es! No era el momento ni el lugar y te puedo asegurar que si lo hubiese sido me habría desnudado sin dudarlo! Y ahora que? Solo me ha llamado una vez y no contesté, pero no ha insistido! Será capullo? Está jugando con mi cordura, lo sé! Como le saludo el lunes en clase? Eh? Aaargh! Llámame cuando puedas!...pip, pip, pip….'

Miré a Stan con ojos como platos y luego al teléfono de nuevo, como si esperase escuchar el típico mensaje de 'Esta información se autodestruirá en 5, 4, 3…'

"Que piensas?" me preguntó él.

"Que sea quien sea no ha jugado con su cordura." Murmuré. "Se la ha quitado."

…

Cuando llegamos al cine Wendy y Gregory estaban ya en la entrada, sonriendo como lobos astutos, a la espera de desenmascarar a los corderitos mentirosos.

"Me alegro de verte, Stan." Saludó ella, poniéndose de pie para darle un par de besos en las mejillas.

"Me viste ayer en clase." Contestó de manera tonta ya adorable, al verse tan atacado.

"Espero que os guste la película que hemos elegido" Dijo Gregory, haciendo un ademán con la mano como si fuera el rey del lugar. "Wends y yo teníamos ganas de ver Historias de San Valentín"

Se me cayó el mundo a los pies al escuchar que tendría que pagar para ver aquella basura rosa.

"Genial, yo también quería verla!" exclamó Stan, dejándome más alucinado aun.

"Iremos cogiendo sitio" indicó Testaburger, cogiendo del brazo a Gregory y llevándolo hacia dentro.

Con pesadez fui hacia la taquilla a pedir nuestras entradas, pero entonces Marsh se unió a mi, mirando hacia la puerta con nerviosismo y acercándose para hablarme por lo bajo.

"Vale, tenemos una crisis." Informó. "La película es una trampa!"

"Venga ya… tan mala es?" reí un poco con resignación. Él pagó las entradas y luego me arrastró hacia un lado, cogiéndome del brazo.

"Vamos, Kenneth! Pensaba que eras el rey de los ligues!" exclamó. "Estas películas no son para verlas! Son para…" apretó los labios, sonrojándose al momento y dando un par de saltitos nervioso, invitándome a adivinar.

Mi mente no tardó en reaccionar y sonreí de manera pervertida.

Bingo!

Maldición… antes de los créditos, Gregory empezó a meterle la lengua hasta el fondo a Wendy! Y qué causó eso? Que Stan me cogió a mi de las mejillas e hizo exactamente LO MISMO!

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el momento y me incliné un poco sobre él para tomar el control de la situación y perder el de mi propio cuerpo, metiéndole la mano por debajo de la camiseta.

"Qué diablos haces?" me susurró, mientras seguía fingiendo que me besaba. Ambos miramos de reojo a Wendy y a Gregory, los cuales hacían lo mismo en aquel momento, esperando ver la trampa. Me volví de nuevo hacia él, con lo único que me excusaría.

"Improvisar?" intenté. Y para acompañar mis palabras mi mano trepó más por el interior de su camiseta.

"No puedes… llegar a tanto en un cine!" se escandalizó él, cogiendo mi mano para retirarla.

"Sssh!" nos chistaron por algún lado.

"Tú me has besado primero" me quejé entre susurros.

"Algún problema?" sonrió el rubio volviéndose a nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Oh, quizás Wendy y yo hemos sido unos maleducados al hacer esto cuando estamos en compañía." La chica rio y le besó de nuevo.

"No, estamos bien" sentenció Stan con orgullo dándome otro beso en la mejilla. Asentí y le puse la mano en la pierna, pero él me pegó disimuladamente para que la apartase.

Wendy aguzó la mirada y se separó un poco de Gregory, cruzándose de brazos.

"Sabes, Stan? Me sorprende que tardases tan poco tiempo en liarte con Kenny cuando cortamos…" empezó, manteniendo el tono de voz bajo.

"Eso es porque ya estábamos juntos antes de que cortaseis." Contesté serenamente.

"Tio!" se quejó Marsh. "Jamás seria infiel!"

"Cerrad la puta boca de una vez!" nos gritaron.

La morena levantó la barbilla con dignidad y empezó a ver la película. Marsh me cogió de la mano y me levantó, arrastrándome con él hacia la salida.

"A donde vais?" preguntó Fields.

"Al baño!" contestó el moreno, esquivando las palomitas que nos lanzaban ya desde las filas de atrás.

Pensé que era una mala excusa, pero de verdad me llevó hacia los baños, que estaban vacíos y sucios, aunque con un extraño olor a quemado.

"No podías esperar para tenerme a solas, eh?" jugueteé cogiéndole de las caderas. Él se soltó con brusquedad.

"Por qué le has dicho eso a Wendy?" quiso saber.

"Tio, solo fue una mentira más." Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia y esperando que él hiciese lo mismo.

"Pero no mola! Ahora pensará que soy un jodido infiel que juega con las mujeres!" siguió, entrando ya en su drama personal. Rodé los ojos divertido.

"Que mas da lo que piense? Ella se portó peor!"

"A mi me da! A mi me importa lo que piensen de mi!" me gritó. "Crees que me gusta estar fingiendo a cada momento? Nunca habría dejado escapar a Wendy si ella no me hubiese engañado! Y menos por alguien como tú"

Aquellas palabras me borraron la suficiencia del rostro y noté un ligero golpe en el estómago.

"Alguien como la perra del pueblo, no?" contesté. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo y él se removió en el sitio, nervioso.

"No te lo tomes a mal, sabes que tú y yo somos muy diferentes en realidad." Murmuró. "No puedes darme lo que busco…"

"No te lo tomes tú a mal, Stanley. Pero quizás sea la perra del pueblo lo que necesitas ahora." Informé. "Los cuentos de príncipes y princesitas no existen en la vida real, solo en tu cabeza o en películas ñoñas como esa!"

"Eso lo dices tú." Masculló.

"Yo? Tú mismo lo has dicho! Qué hacen las parejas cuando vienen a ver este tipo de películas? Engrasarse la garganta con saliva mutuamente!"

Se quedó unos segundos callado y ruborizado, como entendiendo que tenia razón. Luego se cruzó de brazos al ver que yo alzaba una ceja, sonriendo de nuevo.

"Y crees que voy a pasar de tener la novia perfecta solo para liarme de verdad con el amante mas imperfecto del pueblo?" dejó caer.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y me acerqué hacia él con andares peligrosos, haciéndole retroceder algo cohibido. Cuando le tuve contra los lavabos apoyé mis manos en ellos, acercándome más a su rostro, totalmente sonrojado.

"Si, eso creo que harás." Le aseguré.

_I'm in the business of misery, i'm second from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Stan me fulminó unos segundos con la mirada antes de cogerme de la nuca y besarme de nuevo, como si no hubiese mañana para nosotros.

Un 'amante perfecto' esperaría el momento indicado, pero como yo no lo era no tardé ni dos segundos en meter mi lengua en la partida, robándole un gemido ansioso.

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

La puerta se abrió en aquel momento y en cuanto vimos a Gregory ambos nos separamos por inercia, arreglándonos la ropa.

"Ah… perdonad… Wendy queria saber si estabais bien, y…" murmuró, totalmente descolocado por la escena. Luego agitó la cabeza y carraspeó. "Perdonad." Repitió antes de salir.

Stan me miró, sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"De-deberíamos volver." Murmuró.

"Por qué?" pregunté yo.

Y ante eso volvió a saltar sobre mi, tirándome contra las puertas cerradas de los cubículos y comiéndome la boca.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_Just steal it all away from you now._

Ni nos despedimos.

Fuimos directamente a por un taxi que nos llevase de vuelta a su casa y allí seguimos besándonos, aunque el conductor no dejaba de carraspear intencionadamente.

En su casa me tiró sobre su cama con brusquedad, haciéndome reír, y luego se subió encima, volviendo a engancharme. Yo no tenia problema con ello, la verdad.

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

Mi cuerpo no lo aguantó más y le cogí de las caderas para darle la vuelta a la situación, poniéndome arriba y besándole el cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera igual que el mio.

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

….

El teléfono de Stan sonó una, dos, tres veces… Lo miré de reojo mientras desnudaba a Stan y sonreí al ver quien era.

"Es Wendy." Murmuré. Él negó con la cabeza, impaciente.

"Solo…ignórala!" exclamó cogiéndose de mi cuello y mordiendo mis labios.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._

"Aaah….Kenny!" jadeó ansioso, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Qué quieres que te haga, Romeo?" ronroneé.

"Ya lo sabes, no juegues!"

Solté una risita traviesa y me quité la camiseta. Se incorporó al ver mi torso desnudo y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, volviendo a besarme.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they want._

_It's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

…..

Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho para mi y sus jadeos demostraban que le estaba gustando lo que le hacia. Gritó mi nombre una y otra vez, de aquella manera que tanto había esperado oir.

"Nñ…Kenny!" suspiró contra mi oído, jadeando entre mis brazos al compás de mis empujones, donde siempre debió estar. Le mordí el lóbulo, haciéndole gritar de nuevo.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_Just steal it all away from you now._

"Aah…! Jesucristo, Kenny!"

Le incorporé un poco sin salir de él y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Una sonrisa de dolor y placer cruzó su cansado rostro.

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

…_._

Ambos caímos desnudos y agotados, con la respiración totalmente descontrolada. Stan miraba el techo con ojos desorbitados y el típico rubor en sus mejillas que hacia imposible ocultar el sexo reciente.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

Volvió la cabeza hacia mi y le sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

"Eso… ha sido…" empezó, todavía sorprendido.

"Lo se." Dije con sorna y soberbia. "Soy así de bueno."

Soltó una carcajada algo histérica y se giró para abrazarme.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

"Feliz San Valentín, Kenny" ronroneó.

"Feliz San Valentín, Marshmellow" bromeé, enredando un dedo en su cabello.

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got what I wanted now_

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

OOOOOO

_Nada que decir. Solo gracias por leer, como siempre =w=lll y que esto irá rápido porque quiero que no se alargue. Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

**7- Esa mala costumbre de enamorarse**

La primera vez que desperté al lado de Wendy fue un momento mágico. Ella aun dormía con un suave rubor en sus mejillas y yo la besé en la frente, haciendo que se despertara y me regalase una sonrisa perezosa.

Con Kenny fue muy distinto.

Desperté mascullando, boca arriba y congelado por estar durmiendo desnudo. En la radio sonaba muy bajo Smells like teen Spirit, de Nirvana, y cuando me incorporé como pude, vi a Kenny sentado junto a la ventana, solo con los jeans y fumando mientras tarareaba la canción.

"Joder…" murmuré sobándome la espalda y el trasero. Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió pervertidamente.

"Buenos días, Stanley." Canturreó, lanzándome el teléfono móvil. "Tienes cinco llamadas de Kyle y tres de Wendy."

Se levantó y se estiró, haciendo que sus escasos músculos vibrasen delante de mis narices. No pude evitar sonrojarme y bajé la cabeza al móvil.

Kyle… que cara pondría al saber que me había acostado con uno de nuestros amigos?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y como si hubiese sido convocado mi mejor amigo apareció delante de mí. Y cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con sus verdosas orbes toda duda quedó resuelta.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" gritó señalándonos.

"Ky-Kyle! Puedo explicarlo!" exclamé levantándome de un salto. Su mirada bajó hacia mi entre pierna y su rostro enrojeció.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Me tapé al momento con la almohada totalmente abochornado y deseando que no hubiese nadie en casa para oírnos. Qué le diría a mi madre si entraba en aquel momento y nos encontraba a los tres así?

Kenny reaccionó por fin y le silenció tapándole la boca y sujetándole por detrás. Kyle intentó soltarse, dando saltos y mirándome con ojos desorbitados.

"Genial, ahora tendremos que matarle…" comentó el rubio.

"No tiene gracia!" me quejé fulminándole con la mirada y acercándome al otro. "Kyle… si prometes no gritar más te soltaremos."

Pareció pensárselo más de lo necesario, pero por fin asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente. Miré a Kenny con autoridad y él sonrió divertido, retirándose.

"Os… os… os habéis acostado juntos?" habló mi amigo nada más se vio libre, con una voz demasiado aguda por el susto y los gritos.

"No, estábamos probándonos ropa!" contestó Kenny sarcástico, rodando los ojos. Kyle y yo le pegamos en el hombro a la vez. "Auch! Qué perras!"

"Pasó sin más, vale?" mascullé notando de nuevo mis mejillas arder y abrazándome a mi mismo mientras me sentaba en la cama. Miré de reojo al rubio, que me devolvió la mirada al momento como si me hubiese estado esperando y me sonrió travieso. Noté al momento las mariposas en mi estómago y aquello no me gustaba demasiado, así que me entretuve en buscar mi ropa interior.

Me había dejado llevar por un calentón… Ahora que pasaría?

Mientras yo me peleaba con mis propios pensamientos, Kyle parecía estar sufriendo un fuerte shock. Se balanceaba mirando a la nada, y por el color de su rostro juraría que se estaba imaginando el momento. Me llevé dos dedos al puente de la nariz, preguntándome por qué me pasaba todo aquello.

Y Kenny no ayudaba, ni siquiera se había puesto la camiseta, para mi perdición!

"Por favor, Kyle… solo ha sido un desliz…" murmuré de nuevo.

"Sí, un…Espera, qué?" dijo Kenny volviéndose de nuevo hacia mi. Me sorprendió su reacción y solo pude sentirme más confuso.

"Nosotros… bueno… pensé que había quedado claro cuando…" expliqué. Jesucristo… me parecía tan bizarro estar teniendo aquella conversación con Kyle delante!

"Pues anoche no decías lo mismo!" rió él, aunque se veía más incómodo.

"Anoche… lo de anoche fue distinto!" exclamé.

"Lo de anoche fue lo que necesitabas!" agregó él alzando la voz. Kyle se sobresaltó ante aquello y le entendí perfectamente. Kenny NUNCA nos gritaba. Pero tampoco me gustaba que lo hiciera, así que me levanté de golpe y me enfrenté a él.

"Lo de anoche fue un error, vale? Era San Valentín, estaba melodramático….! Te necesitaba!"

"Y me sigues necesitando te guste o no!" masculló.

"Vamos, no es el momento de…" empezó nuestro amigo cortado. Bueno… estaba en medio de una pelea con Kenny después de tener sexo con él, pero aun así me sentía aliviado de que el pelirrojo hubiese dejado la paranoia a un lado.

"Todos cometemos errores!" seguí encarándome de nuevo a Kenny.

"Tú mayor error fue durar tanto con esa puta!"

"Cómo?"

"Besé a Craig Tucker!"

Tras aquel grito histérico de Kyle, se hizo el silencio.

Tanto Kenny como yo le miramos asombrados de verdad y tuve que sentarme, totalmente desubicado. Mi mejor amigo estaba completamente rojo y parecía horrorizado de haber tenido que recurrir a aquello para calmarnos, porque se llevó una mano a la boca, sonrojado.

Kenny fue el primero en hablar, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra mientras lo hacia.

"Y que hay de la reputación, Broflovski?" preguntó, aunque yo sabia que la pregunta era un ataque indirecto contra mi.

"No lo sé! No puedo estar con él!" contestó él frenético. Sonreí victorioso y miré a Kenny con significado, pero él avanzó un paso más hacia el pelirrojo, sin rendirse.

"Pero dices que 'no puedes', no que 'no quieres'! Si quieres estar con alguien, por qué no lo intentas al menos?"

"Qué mierda, Kenny…?" se defendió él al borde del colapso nervioso.

Un momento!

Entonces… era verdad que Kyle estaba enamorado? Y era de Craig Tucker?

Pero no quería estar con él por mucho que le gustara porque eran muy diferentes…

Y yo no quería estar con Kenny por la misma razón.

Entonces… Oh, Jesucristo! De verdad me estaba enamorando de Kenny?

"Me largo." Dijo el rubio de repente, cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo al pasillo. "Si fue un error, me parece cojonudo…" murmuró cerca de la escalera. Se volvió a mirarme, acercándose peligrosamente a los escalones "Pero estoy seguro de que nunca vivirás un error así de bueno con nadie máAAAH!"

"Kenny!"

….

"Cómo está?" pregunté a Kyle a la mañana siguiente, nada más se subió al coche para ir a clase.

"Le dieron el alta esta mañana."

Asentí mordiéndome el labio y conduce en silencio, más despacio de lo permitido.

No me apetecía ir a clase, pero para mi desgracia Sharon Marsh ya se sabía todos mis trucos para parecer enfermo.

El tema era que a cada minuto que pasaba mi mente iba recapitulando todo lo ocurrido y ahora en frio entendía el lio en el que me había metido.

No solo había dormido con Kenny, sino que además podría estar enamorándome estúpidamente de él. Y encima Gregory nos había visto juntos de verdad, justo ahora…

Perfecto. Había escapado de ser pisoteado por Wendy, pero… estar con Kenny McCormick no incluía también ser pisoteado?

O eso me pregunté cuando llegamos al aparcamiento y lo vimos a lo lejos tonteando con las animadoras, con una venda todavía en la cabeza.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y apreté el volante un poco, deseando tirarle de nuevo por las escaleras. Ellas actuaban con cautela, como lo había hecho yo al principio, pero también reían… Y caerían… A lo lejos Wendy y Gregory murmuraban cosas entre la gente.

"Bueno…" suspiró Kyle con la barbilla alta, mirando al frente. "Estoy preparado… sí… lo estoy…" asintió.

Alcé una ceja escéptico. Siempre me había sorprendido la capacidad que tenia para auto-convencerse a sí mismo después de pasar un rato de histeria. Debían ser los genes bipolares Jersey o algo…

Fuese lo que fuese le envidiaba un poco por ello; al menos intentaba seguir adelante…

"Estás seguro? No creo que besar a alguien y huir…" empecé.

"Por Moisés, Stan! Somos adultos!" exclamó rodando los ojos.

Pero toda su madurez desapareció cuando alguien golpeó contra su ventanilla, sobresaltándonos a los dos.

"Sal del coche, Broflovski." Dictó Tucker.

OOOOO

Las cosas pasaban porque tenían que pasar…

Pero nada me gustaba menos que algo se escapase por completo de mi control.

No supe que había pasado exactamente, ni siquiera el juego previo entre ambos; solo recordaba la electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos y entonces me di cuenta de cuanto había deseado hacer aquello. El presidente del consejo tenia razón, mi amistad con él no había sido nunca gratuita. Yo no daba nunca nada gratuito... Habia aguantado sus locuras y sus insufribles críticas porque quería hacerlo. Porque me interesaba hacerlo.

Y al final conseguí tenerle entre mis brazos, unos jodidos segundos antes de que saliese corriendo como si en lugar de besarle le hubiese dicho que me lo iba a comer.

Ah, y no sin pegarme un buen puñetazo en el estómago antes… 

Kyle se encogió ligeramente cuando se encontró conmigo y alcé las cejas y me crucé de brazos esperando a que se recompusiese del susto mientras por mi cabeza bailoteaban recuerdos de la tarde del pasado viernes. 

"Baja del jodido coche, Kyle" repetí. Qué mierda...? Yo no tenia que repetir las cosas nunca!

Por fin sus huevos acudieron a él y salió con decisión, mirándome con un delicioso sonrojo que no debería parecerme delicioso. Esbocé una sonrisita cínica ante aquel pensamiento.

"Craig…No es el momento de…" empezó con determinación, algo fallida a causa del temblor de su voz. Entendiendo lo que quería decir deslicé mi mirada sobre todos los presentes. La mayoría nos miraba asustados, como si creyesen que iba a golpearle. McCormick a lo lejos fruncía el ceño y Token, Clyde y Tweek solo se mantenía alerta. Pero para mi disgusto Fields y Wendy también estaban allí, al pie del edificio.

"Bien. Entonces ya sabes lo que hay que hacer…" murmuré. "Después… y ya sabes donde."

Abrió los ojos sorprendido de que recordase aquella manera de comunicación que una vez usó conmigo y solo pude sonreír con sorna, encendiéndome un cigarro antes de voltear para irme.

…

"Hey, os habéis enterado?" empezó Clyde dejando su bandeja de comida en la mesa del comedor. Dejé de mirar un momento a Kyle, quien hacia lo mismo hasta hacia unos segundos, para centrarme en él. "Kenny y Stan han discutido."

"Ack! Como lo sabes?" se preocupó Tweek cogiéndose del pelo.

"Wendy se lo dijo a Bebe esta mañana. Dijo que en la cita parecían incómodos y hoy Kenny anda tonteando de nuevo con las tías."

"Solo son rumores, Clyde." Sonrió escéptico Token, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

"Pero es verdad! Le he visto hace un rato con Sally Turner!"

Todavía recostado en mi silla desvié mi mirada hacia la mesa de Kyle de nuevo. Marsh parecía más deprimido que tras su ruptura con Wendy; y McCormick solo escuchaba alguna estupidez de Cartman.

Una vez más la escasa curiosidad que sentía por el tema desapareció cuando volví a centrarme en aquellos ojos verdes. Kyle se mordió el labio y solté un gruñido al notar un poco de calor en mis mejillas. Joder, que mierda.

"Solo digo que los rumores evolucionan mucho." Volví a captar el hilo de conversación de mis amigos.

"Pues yo creo que es cierto que al terminar la cita se pelearon! A Stan no le hizo gracia que Kenny le tocase."

"Dios! Có-como sabes tú eso!"

"Porque Clyde es un cotilla, Tweekie." Sonreí de lado, mirando burlonamente a Donovan. Él me fulminó con la mirada, haciéndome morritos.

"Hablando de cotillas…" empezó sereno Token apoyando los brazos en la mesa y mirándome. "A qué ha venido el espectáculo de esta mañana?"

Mmm… muy bien llevado, Black.

"Broflovski y yo tenemos asuntos no resueltos." Sonreí sarcástico.

"Ha-habéis discutido?" se preocupó Tweek. Negué con la cabeza y le froté la espalda, para calmarle.

"Vamos, Craig! Tú no te levantas temprano para buscar a alguien en la entrada del instituto!" siguió Token con incredulidad. Bufé y miré hacia un lado, fingiendo indiferencia.

"Le llamé el fin de semana y no me contestó, así que para qué molestarme más, si sabia que iba a venir aquí a primera hora el lunes como buen nerd que es?"

En la mesa de al lado volvían a hablar de Marsh y McCormick. Qué cojones pasaba?

"Pues yo creo que hay algo más." Sonrió travieso Clyde tomando su fanta de naranja. Me encogí de hombros y jugueteé con mi plato.

"Puede que le besara." La fanta de Clyde aterrizó desde su boca a la cara de Tweek.

"Oh, Dios mio! Mis ojos! Me quedaré ciego!" gritó el rubio, poniéndose en pie y cubriéndose la cara.

Token me observó fijamente, intentando leerme y sin conseguirlo. Yo solo esbocé una sonrisa floja e inocente.

Después de disculparme con Tweek, el día se convirtió en una jodida tortura. Tenia que soportar TODAS las malditas clases, sabiendo que a solo tres metros de mi estaba la silla del pelirrojo. No se giró a mirarme ni un solo momento y mis ganas de patear cosas aumentaban por segundos. Por fin la campana de la libertad sonó y empecé a recoger mis escasos apuntes.

"Eh! Qué coño te pasa, judío?" exclamó Cartman cuando Kyle cogió sus pertenencias a la velocidad de la luz y salió a paso rápido, pegándole en un costado sin querer.

Las ganas de matar aumentaron al comprender que no pensaba acudir a nuestro lugar secreto, pero intenté aparentar serenidad y calma cuando salí a los pasillos con desgana.

"Tucker!" gritó el conserje al verme patear con brusquedad una papelera.

Fuck. A la mierda con la serenidad.

Sintiéndome un poco gilipollas fui igualmente al edificio sur, pero al girar la última esquina me encontré con él. De pie y cruzado de brazos frente a mi, su mochila descansando en el césped mal cortado.

Estaba algo incómodo y sonrojado y solo pude admirarle más por su tan característica forma de asumir las cosas. Aquello me robó una traviesa sonrisa.

"Vaya… Eres hombre de palabra, después de todo…" jugué, tirando la mochila con brusquedad al suelo. Asintió con determinación y se abrazó a si mismo.

"Claro que lo soy." Espetó con orgullo. "Por eso aclararemos todo ahora. Estás de acuerdo?"

"Perfecto." Contesté, sacando el paquete de tabaco y ofreciéndole, para no perder nuestra rutina oficial. "Por qué te fuiste?" fui directo al grano. Sus mejillas se encendieron más todavía y cogió con brusquedad un cigarro.

"No es evidente? Estábamos en medio de un aula común!" replicó llevándose el cigarro a los labios. Le imité con otro y saqué el mechero para encendérselo.

"Habrías preferido los baños?" comenté alzando una ceja. Dio una frenética calada. Se notaba que llevaba todo el día deseándolo.

"Por dios, no seas idiota!" se quejó soltando el humo, que se mezcló al momento con el mio. Se apoyó en la pared y miró al frente. El rojo de sus mejillas no desaparecía y me gustaba que estuviese así por mi culpa. "Siento haberme ido así, vale? Me puse nervioso! Esto no tenia que haberme pasado!"

Solté el humo lentamente, mirándole con fijación.

"Me pegaste un jodido puñetazo, Kyle."

Me alcé un poco la camiseta y su sonrojo se mezcló con una mueca de arrepentimiento al ver que todavía tenia una pequeña marca.

"Mmm… ya… sobre eso…" se encogió un poco. "Es que me puse nervioso…"

"Ah… genial…" acepté sarcástico. "Si así te pones por un beso, qué habría pasado si te hubiese querido llevar a la cama?"

Abrió la boca y su sonrojo rivalizó con su cabello, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás a la defensiva y tirando el cigarro.

"Oh, por Moisés, estás loco?" exclamó cubriéndose el cuerpo con las manos como si le estuviese desnudando con la mirada. Puse cara de póquer. Por qué carajo me gustaba aquella persona?

Suspiré y me lleve dos dedos al puente de la nariz, intentando tranquilizarme. Dios… me estaba sacando de quicio… Y a mi nadie me sacaba de quicio.

"Entonces no te gustó que te besara?" intenté de nuevo. Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Fruncí el ceño y tiré también mi cigarro. Avancé hacia él, acorralándole contra la pared y cogiéndole de la barbilla. Noté toda la alerta en su cuerpo, pero me mantuve serio y decidido. "Te gustó… o no te gustó el beso, señor presidente?"

"Eso no es lo importante ahor…"murmuró.

"Te gustó o no?"

"Joder, sí! Claro que me gustó!" gritó alterado y sonrojado, dándome un empujón para apartarme. "Contento, Tucker? Contento de saber que pierdo el culo por ti?"

Abrí los ojos sobremanera, sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

"Más de lo que crees…" avisé.

Y estirándole del brazo le atraje hacia mi, fundiendo mis labios con los suyos por segunda vez.

Aquello pareció calmar a la fiera pelirroja, que me recibió con un gemido y se abrazó a mi cuello. Apoyé las manos en la pared y me pegué por completo a él para asegurarme de que no acabaría recibiendo un golpe traicionero de última hora, pero su lengua revisando traviesa lo que se había perdido la última vez me hizo bajar la guardia un poco.

Click!

"Pero qué carajo…?" me gruñó histérico cuando me incorporé de golpe y miré a mi alrededor. "Craig! Perdona? Crees que es el momento de mirar el paisaje?"

"Cállate, nerd! Escuché algo! Auch!" me quejé cuando me golpeó el hombro. "Es por llamarte nerd o por dejarte a medias?"

"Un poco de ambas." Sonrió sarcástico tirándose sobre mi de nuevo.

Me dejé llevar sin preocuparme más.

Total… qué podía pasar solo porque el presidente del consejo de estudiantes y el peor alumno del instituto se metiesen mano detrás del edificio sur?

No había nada de lo que preocuparse.

…

Mierda… teníamos que habernos preocupado.

OOOOO

_Hi a todos! Como veis, a partir de aquí habrá mas de un narrador por cap y el cambió de narrador se verá con el uso de los "OOOO", oki? :3 Bueno… ya falta poquito, solo 3 caps más y el epilogo =w= _

_Debo avisar algo, por cierto. Sé que muchos me habéis preguntado qué vendrá después de este fic y si haré más style, nuevos cryles u otras parejas. Bueno, la verdad es que este será el último fic que colgaré en fanfiction, después solo estaré por aquí como lectora. _

_Gracias por leer y comentar, como siempre. Haceis más difícil la decisión, la verdad ;w; pero por favor os pido que en los próximos reviews no os centreis mucho en este tema. La decisión fue difícil pero definitiva, después de todo._

_Nos leemos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**8- Julieta resentida**

Aunque era muy tentador pasar las tardes con Craig en nuestro paraíso secreto tenia encima de mi una gran verdad que no podía esquivar por más tiempo: El festival escolar.

"Necesitamos más pintura por aquí, Kyle!" me avisó Bebe desde la otra punta del gimnasio, demostrando una vez más los buenos pulmones que debían tener las animadoras.

"Lo sé, Mark fue a comprar más!" Informé gritando de igual manera y dando un sorbo a mi bebida. Kevin me había recomendado Redbull pero después de beberme cuatro seguidos más que mantenerme en forma sentía la enorme necesidad de echar a correr y no parar nunca.

Me arrodillé con los que pintaban el mural principal ycogí una brocha para ayudarles, ya que a aquellas horas de la tarde el aura de todos estaba por los suelos y más que decorar daban tristes pinceladas al aire.

"Ánimo, falta poco!" exclamé a todos en general, los cuales me lanzaron una mirada que decía claramente que me matase.

"Esto es una mierda." Masculló Tucker, que estaba ayudando por el otro extremo. Token le dio un codazo para que se comportase.

"Si no quieres ayudar lárgate." Sugerí. Aunque verlo trabajar en camiseta de manga corta desviaba mis ganas de correr hacia otros lares más pervertidos.

"Solo digo que debimos hacer esto mucho antes." Declaró mirándome. "En qué has estado perdiendo el tiempo, Broflovski?"

Quise hacerle que se comiese su propio pincel, en serio…

Pero en lugar de eso solo me sonrojé un poco y seguí pintando, intentando ignorar las miradas curiosas y algo asustadas de los que pintaban a nuestro alrededor.

"Mis asuntos privados no son de tu incumbencia, Tucker." Solté con determinación.

"Y quién dice que yo no tengo otros asuntos que atender en lugar de estar aquí haciendo maripositas en un mural gay?" siguió sin rendirse. Sonreí un poco por dentro. Su especialidad era sacarme de quicio, pero no se lo iba a permitir delante de los demás.

"Ya te dije que eras libre de irte." Contesté.

"Pero no lo hará porque prometimos ayudar, verdad, Craig?" anunció Clyde a su otro lado. Era el único que seguía con las energías renovadas y me pregunté cómo lo haría, pero entonces Bebe pasó por allí con un bote de pintura y le acarició sutilmente la cabeza con su mano libre, haciéndole sonreír tontamente.

Craig abrió la boca para replicar y ambos habríamos seguido así hasta las campanas del juicio final si no hubiese llegado Stan en aquel momento, dejándose caer a mi lado.

"Le odio!" exclamó, cogiendo un pincel y sacudiéndolo con brusquedad sobre el mural, como si en lugar de pintar quisiese apuñalarlo. "Como se atreve a jugar conmigo de esa manera?"

No necesitaba saber de quién hablaba. El rumor de que Kenny y él ya no estaban juntos se había hecho muy sólido por el comportamiento del rubio, que… bueno… había vuelto a ser él mismo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Y Stan había digievolucionado de emoStan a superagresivoStan, una versión nueva y nunca vista de él que nos traía algo locos a mi y al gordo aquellos días.

"Eso te pasa por liarte con una puta." Murmuró Craig entonces, sin que nadie pidiese su opinión.

"Tío!" le reprendió Token de nuevo. Yo le lancé la más significativa mirada y luego me volví hacia mi amigo.

"Por qué no le dices como te sientes? Dile que te molesta verle tontear con otros." Sugerí, intentando ignorar al idiota que tenia delante y que tanto me gustaba injustamente.

"Y reconocer que me equivoqué?" me susurró algo sonrojado. La risa socarrona de Tucker ante tanto paralelismo fue la última alarma que sintió mi cuerpo para levantarme y llevarme de allí a Stan.

"Vamos a ver, Stanley" empecé cuando los dos estuvimos a solas fuera del gimnasio. "Te gusta o no te gusta Kenny? Eso es lo primero que debes aclarar o acabaras volviéndote loco y me volverás loco a mi!"

El muy bastardo bajó la cabeza deprimido haciendo que me sintiese fatal por ser tan brusco y me pasé una mano por el pelo, suspirando pacientemente.

Paciente? Necesitaba otro Redbull, sin duda.

"Kyle… me acosté con él… tú que crees?" Mi mundo se vino abajo ante aquello y le abracé sin poder evitarlo.

"Oh, Stanley! Todo saldrá bien…" aseguré. Pero de verdad saldría bien? Kenny seguiría siendo Kenny siempre… no?

Mierda… le daría una buena paliza cuando lo viese de nuevo!

"Vaya… qué rápido cambias de pareja, Stan."

La voz dulce y maliciosa de Wendy nos separó al momento. Stan carraspeó intentando parecer fuerte y yo la miré mal, pero ella solo tenia ojos para él.

"Podemos hablar a solas?" pidió.

Mi amigo se sorprendió tanto como yo, y haciendo caso omiso de mis miradas de 'Ni se te ocurra' asintió lentamente y fue tras ella.

Y así fue como Julieta secuestró una vez más a su Romeo.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta, para encontrarme cara a cara con Craig.

"Aaah Joder, que susto!" me quejé dándole un golpe en el costado con demasiada fuerza.

"Auch! Salvaje!" se quejó él. "Que ha pasado?"

Ambos miramos hacia donde se habían ido aquellos dos. Me rasqué el brazo incómodo con la idea de que Wendy pudiese hacerle más daño.

"No lo sé… dijo que…"

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar Rebecca y Kevin salieron del gimnasio.

"Kyle, los del club del baile requieren tu disponibilidad en estos momentos." Informó la chica, lanzando una mirada agria a Craig. "Creo que será mejor que dejes de perder tu valioso tiempo con los casos perdidos de este lugar." Finalizó. Él le sacó un dedo en respuesta.

"Solo hablábamos de…" intenté de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue Kenny el que me distrajo, apareciendo por otra esquina abrazado a una animadora. "Tú, pedazo de escoria mal nacida y sin pudor!"

"Joder…" murmuraron Kevin y Craig a la vez, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Kenny y Mercedes, la cual reconocí después, me miraron sorprendidos.

"Kyle… que demonios…?" empezó mi amigo. Pero el Redbull de mi cuerpo y yo necesitábamos vengar a Stanley y le cogí del cuello, sacudiéndole frenéticamente.

"Qué demonios pasa contigo? Pensé que salías con Stan!"

"Tenia entendido que esa relación sufrió lo que se conoce como un naufragio emocional." Comentó Becca por detrás.

"Qué diablos dices? Fue él quien pasó de mi!" se defendió él patéticamente. Me llevé una mano al puente de la nariz y conté hasta diez, intentando tranquilizarme. Aquellos dos no podían ser tan idiotas…

"Wendy se ha llevado a Stan a hablar a solas en privado." Informé. La cara de Kenny cambió al momento y sentí una pequeña satisfacción.

"Donde están?"

Craig fue quien señaló el sitio por donde se fueron y al momento Kenny soltó a la chica y salió corriendo a salvar a nuestro amigo. Los demás nos miramos unos segundos antes de seguirle, ansiosos de tener una nueva escusa para perder mas el tiempo, pero alguien me cogió del cuello.

"Qué carajo…?" me retorcí. Craig me sonreía con cierta venganza.

"De verdad crees que puedes permitirte esto? Volvamos al trabajo, Broflovski."

"Tucker tiene razón Kyle, hay mucho que hacer." Asintió Kevin. "Nosotros te contaremos!"

Rebecca, Mercedes y él salieron corriendo tras Kenny y el drama, dejándome a mí atrás, con cara de póquer.

"Aaaargh! Te odio!" me quejé pegándole golpecitos en el pecho. Él muy bastardo rió con sorna y me arrastró de vuelta al gimnasio.

OOOOO

No me gustaba aquello. No me gustaba nada tener que hacer de héroe, pero el maldito Stan parecía pedírmelo a gritos. Cómo se le había ocurrido irse con ella otra vez?

Por fin los vi entrar en un aula vacía y me quedé tras la puerta entornada a escuchar como el espía profesional que era, pero momentos después fui embestido por dos nerds y una animadora.

"Coño!" exclamé mirándoles con odio.

"Kenny, pensé que íbamos a salir de aquí, es súper tarde ya!" se quejó Mercedes.

"Sssh!" nos chistó Rebecca Cotswolds.

Intentando ignorarles me centré en los otros dos. Stan y Wendy se habían acercado a la ventana y él parecía nervioso. Quise soltar una risotada sarcástica e histérica por ello, pero me contuve.

"Ha pasado muy poco tiempo y parece una eternidad, verdad?" dijo ella sonriendo vagamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. "Aunque no me creas ahora, siento mucho lo que pasó."

Abrí los ojos sobremanera y luego los entrecerré, intentando ver la mentira en todo aquello. Qué mierda pasaba con Wendy? Ella ya lo había dejado escapar!

'Igual que estás haciendo tú' dijo una vocecilla jodida en mi interior. Desde cuando tenia voces internas morales?

"Ya te perdoné por eso, si quieres a Gregory solo puedo aceptarlo." Contestó Marsh entonces, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola con resignación.

Wendy centró sus violáceos ojos en él, mucho más decidida y seria que antes.

"No quiero que estés con Kenny. Es un mujeriego y un idiota y además…" hizo aspavientos con las manos. "Es un tío, Stanley!" vaya… que observadora."Pensaba que eras hetero!"

"No puedes decirme con quién puedo estar, me pusiste los cuernos!" se defendió él.

"Buen argumento." Murmuró Kevin a mi lado mientras yo sonreía tontamente por aquellas palabras tan simples.

"Bueno, pues al verte con él he cambiado de idea, vale?" exclamó ella acercándose más a Stan. Él dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto. "Pensaba que era mentira y que solo querías ponerme celosa pero cuando Gregory os vio juntos y me lo contó… yo…!" se mordió el labio, frustrada. Hasta yo debía reconocer lo linda que se veía así, pero sus palabras no me gustaban ni un poco. "Por favor, Stan…."

Por un momento y por culpa del silencio de Stan, silencio que parecía muy oportuno en aquella situación pero que me estaba volviendo loco a mí, se me encogió el estómago.

Él la miraba muy sorprendido y algo ruborizado, algo en mi interior empezó a removerse con fuerza, provocándome unos espasmos que nunca antes había sentido por alguien.

Aquella mierda debía ser el vértigo de no ser correspondido, algo que jamás sentí y ahora me mataba por dentro.

Si Stan le decía que sí…si se lo decía por mi culpa….

"No puedo." Declaró finalmente. Wendy se sobresaltó por un momento y le miró con odio. "Yo… eh…."

"No irás a decirme que de verdad te gusta McCormick?" se ofuscó. "Por Dios, Stan! Eres demasiado perfecto para él!"

Ante aquello no pude contenerme más y entré, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad y cierto dramatismo que Stoley aplaudió detrás de mí.

"Kenny!" exclamó Stan al verme, totalmente rojo y desubicado.

"Puede que sí lo sea." afirmé. Miré al moreno y sonreí. "Por eso no puedo dejarle escapar…"

Stan se abalanzó sobre mi besándome de pronto y demostrando una vez más lo bien que sabía hacer las cosas. Le abracé de la cintura y profundicé el beso ansioso, echándole mucho de menos. Dios… de verdad que nadie besaba como él…

"Muy bien Stanley… " murmuró la morena entre dientes "Has hecho tu elección… y debo respetarla. Supongo que esto es un adiós definitivo para nosotros…"

"Wendy…" empezó él. Yo le abracé con más fuerza por si se le ocurría la absurda idea de salir tras ella, pero Wendy negó con la cabeza y se marchó, pasando a paso ligero junto a Rebecca y Kevin, que se hicieron los disimulados inútilmente.

"Entonces… "empecé para llenar el incómodo silencio. "Te gusto de verdad?"

"Mierda, Kenny!" se quejó hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho de manera adorable.

"Supongo que hoy me quedé sin cita…" suspiró amargamente Mercedes volteando para irse. "Tú te lo pierdes, Kenneth"

Se alejó meneando sus caderas como solo ella sabia y la seguí con la mirada sin poder evitarlo hasta que Stan me golpeó.

"Mujeriego…" murmuró. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

"Pero tú eres el único hombre al que amo." Jugueteé. Me robó otro beso sonriendo.

"Vámonos a casa…"

…

"Sí, sí, sí! Jódete, Wendy!" canturreaba Kyle en el coche de Stan, de vuelta a casa. "Jódete, jódete, síiii!"

"Cuantos Redbull's te has tomado, Kyle?" le pregunté desde el asiento de atrás, alzando una ceja. Stan me lanzó una mirada divertida por el retrovisor y eso le costó tener que esquivar a una anciana que cruzaba la calle y nos gritó de todo.

"Como sea, me preocupa que la pague contigo ahora." Comentó él después del susto. Aquello robó un poco la sonrisa de Broflovski, que frunció un poco el ceño. Al parecer había olvidado casi por completo sus paranoias con Fields y Testaburger y yo sabía por qué.

"No pasa nada, Tucker le protegerá." Bromeé.

"Qué? No digas estupideces!" se defendió él. Stan rió, contagiándome a mí como siempre.

"Vamos, Kyle… os besasteis." Colaboró Marsh.

"Eso no quiere decir que seamos pareja…" intentó de nuevo el pelirrojo, con nerviosismo. "Es un badass de primera."

"Y te pone." Soltamos Stanley y yo a la vez.

Él se ruborizó al instante y miró por la ventana, molesto. Aquello era mucho más divertido que molestar a Cartman.

OOOOO

Stan y Kenny volvieron a ser noticia, pero mucho más pasajera ahora que no era novedad. Al menos tuvimos algo de tranquilidad hasta el festival…

El festival! Cuando vi la enorme pancarta colgada en el edificio de la escuela casi lloré, en serio… Nunca creí que viviría para ver aquel día llegar.

Y me refería a que estuve a punto de cortarme las venas con las latas de Redbull como unas tres veces al menos en los días anteriores…

Había salido un día genial y la gente no dejaba de llegar. Había música, bailes, puestos de venta… Había salido...

"…jodidamente perfecto." Reconocí. O así me sentía cuando miraba a todos desde lo alto del escenario, intentando mantener a raya mis nervios por culpa del mal presentimiento que tenia.

"Buen trabajo" me felicitó Mark dándome unas palmadas en la espalda. Suspiré y sonreí como pude, aunque en mi interior necesitaba urgentemente a mi mami.

La cual, por cierto, estaba en primera fila junto con mi padre y los Marsh, sonriéndome orgullosa como si en lugar de ser un estudiante presentando un festival fuese un actor famoso presentando unos premios.

"Alguien más creyó que estedía nunca llegaría?" rio Mark desde atrás.

"Existía una posibilidad muy remota de que no llegásemos a realizar nuestro cometido." recitó Rebecca, apartándose un poco un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado del recogido "Pero debo recordaros que, sin embargo, Gregory Fields y su equipo está por aquí y eso crea un 78% de posibilidades de que algo malo ocurra."

"De hecho me preocupa un poco más Wendy." Reconocí.

"Por lo de Stenny? No te preocupes, no creo que sea grave." Dijo Kevin haciendo un ademán despreocupado con la mano.

"Stenny?" repetí desubicado.

"William y yo le ponemos nombres a las parejas, como hace Penny con Sheldon y Amy en La Teoría del Big Bang." Sonrió él, encantado de ser tan fangirlista de la cultura pop. Rodé los ojos, intentando que una estupidez como aquella de buscar el nombre para mi y Craig no ocupara el lugar principal en mis pensamientos de aquel momento.

"Atención, por favor!" pidió el director desde el micrófono, haciendo que la gente se callase poco a poco. "Gracias y bienvenidos al vigésimo primer festival de la escuela de secundaria de South Park! Cedo la palabra al principal responsable de todo esto. El señor Kyle Broflovski, presidente del consejo estudiantil y un gran ejemplo de disciplina para todos!"

Mi madre aplaudió frenética y mi mirada se deslizó tímida hacia un extremo del jardín, donde Craig, que estaba con sus amigos, me sonreía con cariño. Un cariño que pocas veces había visto en él y que consiguió sonrojarme pero a la vez darme ánimos para avanzar al frente y tomar el micrófono.

"Gracias… Eh…"

"Un momento!"

Todas las miradas se centraron en Wendy, que caminaba hacia el escenario seguida de Gregory. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ante aquello y miré de nuevo a Craig, quien miraba a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

"Hay algún problema Testaburger?" preguntó uno de los profesores.

"Pues si." Dijo con la cabeza alta. "Algo que sé y que todos los presentes deberían saber."

Sentí un fuerte escalofrío al escuchar aquello y la miré con ojos desorbitados. Ella se mantuvo seria y desafiante mientras llegaba hasta el micrófono y me empujaba para ponerse delante. Kevin dio un paso hacia mí, poniéndose a mi lado protectoramente y se lo agradecí en cierta manera.

"Qué descaro es este?" escuché a mi madre a lo lejos, totalmente indignada.

"Resulta que todos hemos sido engañados por el señor Broflovski y su falso sentido de la disciplina y la responsabilidad para con la escuela!" exclamó Wendy de cara a los presentes. "Nuestro actual presidente del consejo se vendió muy bien en las selecciones, pero… hasta qué punto le importa su trabajo?"

"Wendy, por favor…!" pidió Stan, llegando a la primera fila con Kenny. Ella le miró de reojo y por un momento pareció que se iba a retractar, pero entonces se recompuso y negó con la cabeza, haciéndole una seña a Gregory.

"Chicos, por favor…!" anunció el rubio a su equipo.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido de cuerdas y un gran panel se desenrolló desde lo alto del escenario, seguido por una fuerte exclamación colectiva y un grito desmesurado de mi madre.

Me volví hacia el enorme poster colgado y por poco se me desencajó la mandíbula. La enorme imagen nos mostraba a mí y a Craig besándonos detrás del edificio sur, acabando así con nuestro secreto y nuestra intimidad.

"Como veis, el máximo representante de los alumnos, el que debe darlo todo por la escuela, se dedica a manosearse con la peor compañía que existe!" afirmó Wendy por el micrófono. "Qué estudiante quiere a alguien así al frente? Yo no!"

"Yo no!" gritó Gregory, haciendo que otros le siguieran en coro.

"Fields! Maldito bastardo hijo de puta…!" exclamó Craig intentando alcanzar el escenario. Gregory ni se inmutó, ya que Token, Clyde y Bebe se apresuraron a sujetarle.

"Por eso exijo ahora mismo una moción de censura para Kyle Broflovski!" siguió Wendy con la espalda bien recta. Se volvió hacia mí y pude ver el brillo de la venganza bailoteando en sus ojos resentidos. "Y me presento candidata para presidenta del consejo de estudiantes!"

Bueno…

Podía sacar dos conclusiones de aquello, una buena y una mala.

Siendo optimista, la buena era a que a todos (menos a mis padres, claro) parecía importarles un carajo mi orientación sexual.

La mala era que estaba total y absolutamente jodido por todo lo demás.

OOOOOOO

_Debo agradecer a todos los reviews que me dejasteis, tan comprensivos en el asunto y además optimistas como siempre en torno al capítulo :_3 Debo decir que he tenido la suerte de tener unos lectores super majos y agradables siempre y que da gusto subir capítulos con vosotros 3_

_Alguien me dijo por privado… "y cuan desesperada estoy de leer lo que sigue deseando que actualices lo más rápido que puedas y a la vez lo más lento para poder seguir teniéndote como escritora por más tiempo…"y me pareció tan lindo que quise comentarlo. Muchas gracias, linda^^ _

_Y a los demás gracias también por leer y vuestro apoyo y nos vemos en el 9! :3 _


	9. Chapter 9

**9- Quemando los tronos**

'_Como se te pudo ocurrir? No sabes que los Tucker solo causan problemas? Mírame cuando te hablo jovencito!'_

Sí. Cinco signos de exclamación, un claro síntoma de mente enferma según el buen escritor de sátira inglés Terry Pratchett. Pero yo me quedaba corto teniendo en cuenta que los vecinos llamaron a la policía para que nos llamasen la atención aquella noche.

Craso error. Sheila Broflovski no se detenía ante nada.

'_Es inaceptable! Tú no dejaste que te tocase un varón, tú dejaste que lo hiciese un depravado delincuente!'_

Y puedo asegurar que si hubiesen venido los extraterrestres de la Guerra de los mundos a conquistar la tierra me habría dado menos miedo que ella en aquel momento.

'_Es así como quieres dar ejemplo al resto de los alumnos? Es así? Creí que te había enseñado sobre responsabilidad, Kyle! No me pida que me calle, señor agente! Usted no ha visto a su hijo magreándose con un Tucker!'_

Los gritos siguieron y siguieron. Tres horas y catorce minutos exactamente.

'_Me has decepcionado! Y por si no lo habías deducido ya estás absolutamente castigado!'_

…

Encerrado en el aula del consejo con mi equipo, golpeaba la mesa con la frente. Despacio. Muy despacio. Como si aquello fuese la solución al dolor de cabeza que tenia aquella segunda mañana de festival.

Porque sí, el festival seguía en marcha, en medio de una jornada de votaciones. Y los resultados se recogerían en el baile de cierre del día siguiente.

"Wendy acaba de prometer un menú vegetariano en la cafetería si la votan!" exclamó Kevin, mirando su Iphone. Alcé la cabeza lentamente y al mirarme se asustó un poco. No era para menos, con las ojeras que llevaba y el pelo totalmente alborotado y sin peinar, ahora levantado por delante.

"Como lo sabes?" pregunté.

"Lo acabo de leer en Twitter." Explicó, dándome un repaso de preocupación con la mirada.

"Estamos en Twitter?" solté con voz mas aguda de la que quería.

"Sí, de hecho hay varios temas del momento. #Vota a Testaburger, #Broflovski y Tucker…" explicó. Me llevé una mano a la cara, totalmente abochornado por sus palabras. Aquello no podía ser verdad…

"El caso es que no hacemos nada aquí encerrados!" se quejó Mark dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa. "Salgamos a hacer algunas encuestas y a ganarnos a la gente!"

"Incluso podríamos utilizar el nombre de Tucker para crear conmoción y miedo entre la multitud de votantes." Dijo Rebecca subiéndose las gafas de una manera que nos asustó.

"No voy a usar su miedo a Craig para que me voten!" aseguré. Ella se encogió de hombros y se miró las uñas con un curioso y femenino interés, aunque me daba la sensación de que estaba pensando en arañar a alguien en cualquier momento.

"Kahl, Kahl, Kahl… que diablos haces?" fue el saludo de Cartman entrando junto con Stan y Kenny. Llevaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y la cámara de video en la mano. "Llevo buscándote todo el día para mi reportaje!"

"Ya vale, gordo, no tiene gracia!" se quejó Stan poniéndose delante del objetivo.

"Vete a follarte a pobres, Marsh" se quejó él, recibiendo casi al momento un golpe de Kenny.

"Guárdate las burlas para otro momento, Cartman." Pedí mirándole con odio. "No han sido las mejores 24 horas de mi vida…"

"Y eso es lo mejor!" siguió él, haciéndome rodar los ojos y volviendo a aplastar la cara contra la mesa.

"Voy a insistir en la posibilidad de utilizar a Tucker…" dejó caer Rebecca entonces.

"Por última vez, Craig es un alumno como otro cualquiera, no un matón en potencia!"

Y como si hubiese sido invocado por mis palabras, Craig entró dando una patada a la puerta, llevando dos bates de baseball en las manos.

"Mierda, Kyle! Qué diablos haces aquí?" se quejó alargándome uno de los bates. "Vamos!"

"A… a donde?" pregunté totalmente desubicado, sin cogerlo.

"A partirle la cara a esos mamomes, claro" explicó él. Stan y Kenny optaron por hacerse a un lado disimuladamente al ver mi cara de póquer y Cartman rio, cogiendo un buen plano de la situación con la cámara.

Se hizo un repentino silencio, roto solamente por una tos algo fingida de Rebecca.

"No voy a pelearme con ellos, Craig…" afirmé. "Estas cosas se hablan."

"A la mierda con hablar! Te han jodido y solo vas a discutir serenamente con ellos? Pensé que tenias una reputación que mantener, pedazo de marica!"

"Jódete tú y tu salvajismo! Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para meterme en más!" me defendí.

"Quien habló? La gallina sin huevos?" preguntó él mirando a los lados.

"Ser diplomático es tener más huevos que ir a golpes!"

"…En serio son pareja?" murmuró Kenny mientras Stan se cubría el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

"Dejadme en paz!" estallé por fin con las manos en la cabeza. Todos callaron al momento y me miraron algo asustados, pero yo no podía más. Simplemente necesitaba estallar. "Me importa una mierda lo que pase mañana! Solo… dejadme en paz!"

"Kyle…" empezaron Craig y Stan a la vez. Pero no miré hacia atrás ni un solo momento y solo salí corriendo de allí.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en medio del festival, cerca del espectáculo de danza del club de baile. Vi a Wendy y su equipo a un lado, hablando con todos los que podían y convenciéndoles de lo bueno que seria para todos sustituirme. Les fulminé con la mirada e intenté hacerme paso entre la multitud, para salir de allí e irme a casa, aunque en casa no fuese mejor lo que me esperaba. Pero a cada paso que daba escuchaba un murmullo nuevo, cada uno más absurdo y surrealista que el anterior.

"Con Tucker... No será que le obligó?"

"No seas idiota, no parecia estar siendo violado!"

"Pero..."

"Dicen que en el aula del consejo montaba fiestas privadas todas las semanas"

"Pues a mi me han dicho que fuma Marihuana. Y tiene su propia plantación!"

"Yo sabia que era marica, pero pensaba que estaba liado con Marsh."

Cerré los ojos y apresuré el paso, intentando concentrarme en la música y los bailes del festival, pero incluso el pinchadiscos hizo una pausa para mirarme cuando pasé por allí.

Y cuando me di cuenta no había escapado hacia la puerta, sino hacia la parte trasera del edificio sur. No había nadie por allí, lo que significaba que nadie había reconocido el lugar en la fotografía. Me dejé caer en el suelo y me pasé ambas manos por el cabello, suspirando de manera larga y profunda. El nudo en el estómago que tenia desde el día anterior no desaparecía y las ganas de gritar tampoco.

"Kyle…"

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme de nuevo con Craig, quien me contemplaba con cierta severidad. Aquello me hundió un poco más en la miseria. Se agachó para estar cara a cara conmigo y me alzó la barbilla. Algo se removió en mi interior al momento.

"Sé que es jodido, pero no te sirve de nada sentarte a esperar las votaciones, tienes que moverte." cerré los ojos y tardé un poco en contestar. No quería derrumbarme delante de él aunque por otro lado necesitaba su consuelo.

"Estoy bastante harto de querer ser lo que no soy." murmuré con la voz más quebrada de lo que pretendía. Me observó detenidamente y luego suspiró y se puso en pie, tendiéndome la mano. La cogí y la apreté con fuerza, siendo alzado con más facilidad de la que creí.

"Entonces debiste coger el bate." Sentenció, alzando una ceja. Sonreí un poco por eso y él sonrió también. Pero luego aparté la mirada y me apoyé en la pared, sin soltarle.

"Si no quieres seguir con esto lo entenderé…" dije. Y sentí como el nudo de mi interior se aflojaba ligeramente por poder soltarlo por fin.

El silencio fue interminable para mi, mientras él me contemplaba, como si intentase leer mis hilos de pensamientos.

"No voy a meterme otra vez en toda esa mierda de dejarte en paz 'por tu bien'." Dijo por fin, haciéndome alzar la mirada. "No soy esa clase de tío que le gusta hacerse el héroe mártir."

"Pero…" empecé con cuidado. Negó con la cabeza antes de dejarme hablar.

"Y si estas pensando en dejarme tú puedes ir jodiéndote, porque paso de lo que digas." Afirmó, haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen más.

"Suenas a acosador." Le aseguré, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que iba creciendo en mi rostro. Me cogió de la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él repentinamente y robándome el aliento por unos segundos. Incluso el ruido del recinto pareció desaparecer a nuestro alrededor.

"Sueno a la clase de tío que prefiere golpear con un bate de baseball antes que hablar." Me aseguró con aquella sonrisita maliciosa que tanto me gustaba. "Pero por desgracia también estoy jodidamente loco por ti y si tú quieres frenarme entonces me frenaré. Puedo frenar, Kyle…" siguió, apretándome mas contra su cuerpo. "Pero tú serás mio te guste o no"

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y el sonrojo fue evidente. Alcé las manos a sus hombros lentamente y me incliné sobre él, mandando a la mierda la fuerza de voluntad para resistirme a él que me quedaba ya.

"No frenes, Craig…" Murmuré contra su boca, notando como mi pecho subía y bajaba por la adrenalina de dejarme llevar por el chico malo. "… no quiero frenar ahora."

Y sin más uní mis labios a los suyos en un impaciente y necesitado beso. Él enredó sus dedos en mis rizos y me correspondió con la misma brusquedad, haciendo que me derritiese con sus caricias. Me aprisionó contra la pared profundizando con su lengua y robándome el aliento por ello. No cortamos el beso hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar un poco de aire. Aun así le apreté contra mi, demasiado adicto a su presencia.

"Vamos, Kyle… Voy a sacarte de aquí." Murmuró todavía agitado. Abrí los ojos para mirarle con atención, entendiendo sus palabras.

Irme con él. En pleno festival. Con votaciones incluidas.

Estando castigado.

"Supongo que los dos conocemos muy bien las consecuencias…" sonreí de manera vaga y con cierta malicia. Me devolvió el mismo gesto.

"Y por eso no tenemos nada más que perder."

…

_Know all about  
>About your reputation<em>

Voto de confianza.

_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

Solo me interesaba uno ahora y era el que tenia.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
>Every time that I'm where you are<em>

Por eso no me importó escapar de allí con él y acabar en su casa, siendo consciente de que me estaba saltando todas las normas escritas y por escribir.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

Cerramos la puerta de su cuarto de golpe y volvimos a besarnos contra ella.

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

Profundizábamos los besos conforme nuestros pensamientos más lógicos se desvanecían finalmente, quitándonos las chaquetas el uno al otro con prisa.

_Oh I know, I should go  
>But I need your touch just too damn much!<em>

Craig se separó un poco y me cogió a horcajadas, estampándome contra la puerta y mirándome con lujuria.

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

Se apretó contra mi y atacó mi cuello, haciéndome gemir.

_That I should try to be strong  
>But baby you're the right kind of wrong<em>

Por mi me giró y me tiró contra su cama. Le cogí de las mejillas y le atraje hacia mi, devorando sus labios con ansia.

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

…

Mi pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente mientras sus manos se perdían bajo mi camisa ansiosas y mi piel ardía conforme él la tocaba.

_Might be a mistake  
>A mistake I'm making<em>

"Y tus padres?" pregunté sin poder evitarlo, demasiado atento a posibles detalles que pudiesen estropear aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking_

"En el festival, supongo…" murmuró contra mi cuello. Me mordí el labio y me removí inquieto.

"Supones?" una risita corta acompañó mis dudas.

_Cause no one's ever made me feel  
>The way I feel when I'm in your arms<em>

"Kyle… cállate." Pidió suavemente. Alcé las manos para detenerle un momento más, pero me cogió de las muñecas y las apretó contra las sábanas, a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

_They say you're something I should do without  
>They don't know what goes on<br>When the lights go out_

Aquello me robó otro gemido de protesta pero ahí las dejé cuando sus manos me soltaron y empezaron a desabrocharme botones.

_There's no way to explain  
>All the pleasure is worth all the pain<em>

Me incorporé un momento para que me la quitase y la tirase por ahí y solté otro gemido alto cuando atacó mi pecho sin reservas.

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

"Tú hermana también fue?"

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
>That I should try to be strong<em>

"Dios, pelirrojo… qué pesado…" se separó de mi para quitarse la camiseta, dejándome sin palabras ante lo que veía. Casi me sentí ofendido de que me bajase de aquella manera la autoestima en un momento así.

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
>Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong<em>

Me incorporé y le toqué sin poder evitarlo, besándole también por todo el pecho.

_I should try to run  
>But I just can't seem to<em>

Mientras lo hacia él bajó sus manos a mi trasero y lo apretó con descaro.

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

Me vengué tocándole su entrepierna y haciéndole soltar un gruñido de placer, pero pronto volvió a tumbarme y a tomar el control, desabrochándome los pantalones con impaciencia.

_Can't do without, what you do to me  
>I don't care if I'm in too deep<em>

_Know all about  
>About your reputation<em>

Nos besamos de nuevo y volteé la situación dejándole abajo para que me bajara los pantalones, soltando un suspiro de placer al verme casi desnudo.

_And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
>But I can't help it if I'm helpless<em>

_Every time that I'm where you are_

Me sonrojé sobremanera al ver como miraba mi evidente excitación y le abracé para volver a besarle cuando se incorporó y me sentó encima de él, empezando un brusco y jodidamente placentero roce entre ambos.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
>Say my name and I can't fight it anymore<br>Oh I know, I should go  
>But I need your touch just too damn much<em>

Si dijese que no estaba preparado para aquella primera vez, mentiría.

_Loving you _

No se si era por la sola y tentadora idea de acostarme con él en un momento tan crucial en mi vida, desafiando a mi madre con ello;

_isn't really something I should do_

O la simple excitación de estar entre los brazos de un tio tan sexy como Craig…

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

La verdad no sabía que me incitó a seguir adelante con aquello, pero me sentía totalmente entregado al acto. Totalmente entregado a él me gustase o no.

_That I should try to be strong_

Y estaría jodidamente equivocado dejándome llevar por él, pero aun así lo iba a disfrutar sobremanera…

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Aaah…ah, ah…" Agarrado a sus sábanas jadeé al ritmo de sus empujes mientras me penetraba después de una pequeña preparación.

_Right kind of wrong…_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong. _

Me abracé a su cuello incorporándome un poco y una de sus manos abandonó mis caderas para cogerme de la nuca, pegándome a la cabecera y acelerando el ritmo, haciéndome gemir sin parar en una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Aaah, joder, Craig! Aaah!"

Pasó sus brazos por mi espalda para incorporarme y dejarme sentado sobre él. Apreté las uñas en sus hombros y me mordí el labio creyendo estallar. Me besó con brusquedad y me agarró el miembro haciendo que gimiese con mas fuerza.

"… aah… estoy…estoy….!"

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

No necesité terminar. Aceleró con la mano y su pelvis a la vez y creí estallar de placer. Bueno… estallé de placer. Los dos lo hicimos entre fuertes jadeos antes de caer rendidos sobre su cama.

Intenté recuperar la respiración con la mirada perdida en el techo y sentí como me envolvía con su brazo. Me volví a mirarle y sonreí vagamente.

"Estuvo…"

"…jodidamente increíble." Terminó por mí. Me moví con cuidado y me pegué a su cuerpo, abrazándole.

"Mierda…." Murmuré.

"Qué pasa, pelirrojo?" preguntó envolviendo sus dedos con mis rizos.

"Que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti."

Se hizo un incómodo silencio y por un bizarro momento creí que se reiría de mi y que me había utilizado, pero finalmente me regaló su sonrisa vaga habitual.

"Te enamoraste de la peor opción." bromeó, pasándome la mano por la espalda. Mi mirada se movió sutilmente hacia mi teléfono móvil, que al parecer llevaba un buen rato sonando en su mesita de noche. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, abrazándome más a él al ver que era mi madre la que llamaba.

"Puede ser…" murmuré.

Y estaría equivocado y desviado de mi búsqueda hacia lo perfecto.

Pero de la manera más correcta posible.

OOOOOO

_Holash :3_

_Pensé que tendría esto listo para la semana que viene pero conseguí un hueco esta tarde para terminarlo y ale si lo hice! X3 Asi ya me puedo ir el fin de semana tranquila… *suspira y bebe té*_

_Bue, sorprendí mucho con el final del cap pasado y me alegro porque hacia tiempo que pensé que las ideas me escaseaban ;w; Bueno, me siguen escaseando pero al menos aun queda la chispita =w=U _

_Este cap no tiene mucho que comentar, puro cryle en toda su gloria jejejeje y con la canción que inspiró todo el fic, claro xD Si teneis la ocasión de escucharla os animo.^^_

_Y nada mas, gracias por leerlo, el fic en general ya que solo falta el capitulo final y el epílogo. Y por los reviews, claro :3_

_Nos leemos en el final!_


	10. Chapter 10

**10- Nada que perder**

Solté un gruñido molesto al despertar aquella mañana y tanteé con la mano mi colchón en busca del pelirrojo. Pronto encontré su espalda desnuda y le abracé atrayéndole hacia mí. Él se quejó y volteó pesadamente, sonrojándose al encontrarse con mi mirada.

"Buenos días." Murmuró.

"Buenos días, Kyle." Repetí acariciándole el costado. Se frotó un poco los ojos y buscó el reloj. "Es temprano todavía." Le tranquilicé.

"Debo ir a casa" suspiró, incorporándose con lentitud. "Mi madre debe estar haciendo carteles ya para mi busca y captura." Reí suavemente y alcancé los cigarros, pasándole uno.

"No puede esperar?" dejé caer. Me miró con una ceja alzada mientras se lo llevaba a los labios. Cogí el mechero y encendí el mío.

"Eres una malísima influencia, lo sabes, no?" me acusó. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando me incliné sobre él, usando mi propio cigarro para prender el suyo.

"Y te encanta." Dije con sorna al ver su cara.

"Que te jodan…" masculló ruborizado.

"Yo también te quiero."Le besé con suavidad.

"Mmm… de verdad debo ir a casa…." Murmuró contra mis labios, abrazándome. "Me acompañas?" Me separé un poco para contemplarle con ojos muy abiertos.

"Con tu madre allí? Estás de coña?"

"Tienes miedo?" ahora fue su turno de sonreírme burlón y agucé la mirada, sacándole el dedo. Él se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco antes de coger su ropa. "Cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor, Craig."

"Esa mujer me cortará las pelotas, Broflovski." Aseguré. Soltó una pequeña risita y me miró. Y si dijese que su mirada y su figura tan distinta a los demás no me produjo sentimiento alguno, mentiría.

...

Para nuestra sorpresa, Sheila no nos gritó como una loca cuando entramos en casa. Solo apretó los labios y nos lanzó una mirada tenebrosa, demostrando que si pudiese asesinarnos con ella o encerrarnos en la Torre de Londres de por vida, lo haría.

"Se ha quedado afónica." Me explicó Ike por lo bajo mientras esperaba a Kyle en el hall. "Además, mi padre estuvo hablando con ella, aunque si le van a castigar por pasar la noche fuera sin avisar."

Mi mirada voló hacia las escaleras y sonreí al ver a Kyle bajar. Su aspecto no tenía nada que ver con el día anterior, decaído y fachoso. Irradiaba serenidad y se había vestido como un adolescente normal, con jeans y una camiseta de manga larga.

"No importa…" contesté al canadiense sin apartar la mirada del otro.

"Puedo ir con vosotros?" preguntó el pequeño.

"Ni de coña." Contestó Kyle poniéndose a mi lado. Ike hizo pucheros, intentando dar pena. Ahora entendía por qué Ruby siempre le pateaba.

"Pero seguro que hoy pasa algo fuerte en las votaciones!"

"Qué parte de 'ni de coña' no entiendes, enano?" siguió Kyle alzando una ceja. Su hermano le imitó.

"El sexo te ha vuelto más cabrón, hermanito" Kyle le pellizcó el brazo ante eso "Aaaauch!" exclamó.

"Kyle Moisha Broflovski, no juegues con mi paciencia!" gritó Sheizilla con una voz tan cazallera que tuve que reírme por dentro.

"Qué paciencia?" le soltó Kyle con descaro, rodando los ojos.

"Qué?"

La mujer salió de la cocina con un cuchillo afilado en la mano y a ambos nos faltaron piernas para salir de allí corriendo acompañados por la risa divertida del maldito canadiense.

OOOOO

El gimnasio estaba decorado para el baile final pero las urnas para las votaciones eran las protagonistas ahora. Cartman se paseaba con la cámara grabándolo todo, diciendo algo sobre el mejor documental político de la historia.

"Marsh! Donde diablos se ha metido Kyle?" medio gritó Mark Cotswolds acercándose a las gradas donde Kenny intentaba meterme mano.

"Uh… no tengo ni idea…" contesté algo rojo. Stoley y Koiv se reunieron con nosotros.

"Es casi la hora del almuerzo, debería estar aquí ya si quiere ganar…" murmuró el asiático.

Y como si hubiese sido invocado, mi mejor amigo apareció, acompañado de Tucker y su séquito.

"Kyle! Por qué has llegado tan tarde?" siguió Cotswolds frenético. Kyle se encogió de hombros, poniendo rostro de culpabilidad.

"Lo siento… nos despistamos un poco…" se disculpó.

"Estás bien, Broflovski? Tienes las mejillas muy encendidas." Se preocupó Will.

Alcé una ceja ante eso y abrí la boca sorprendido al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero Kenny se me adelantó, poniéndose en pie de golpe y señalándoles.

"Habéis follado!" gritó sin importarle que medio instituto estuviese allí.

"Joder, Kenny!" masculló Kyle cubriéndose la cara abochornado mientras yo me sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

"Sí." Contestó simplemente Tucker.

"Lo sabia!" gritó Donovan uniendo su estupidez a la de mi pareja. "Es que lo sabia, se lo dije antes a Token!"

"Tucker, nunca te folles a un judío; Siempre quieren cosas a cambio!" exclamó Cartman, dejando por un momento su cámara de video a un lado. Craig le sacó el dedo.

"Puedo sugerir que dejemos de lado las actividades sexuales de Kyle para centrarnos en el acontecimiento de esta velada?" dijo Rebecca como si nada, aunque mi mejor amigo ya estaba al borde de la histeria.

"El-gah! El topo!" exclamó Tweek de repente, escondiéndose detrás de Token. "Qué hace aquí, si no estudia?"

Todos nos volvimos a mirar y efectivamente el francés estaba apoyado en una esquina fumando sin importarle estar en un instituto. Vi como Kyle pasaba del sonrojo a la sorpresa, como si entendiera algo.

"Él nos sacó la foto!" sentenció sujetando a Craig del brazo. Me pareció lindo por su parte. "Y estoy seguro que también entró en mi cuarto aquella vez!"

"Entraron en tu habitación?" pregunté curioso.

"Moisés! Te lo conté! Ya veo el caso que me hacías!" se quejó Kyle. Un recuerdo vago de aquello cruzó mi mente y le sonreí a modo de disculpa. El rodó los ojos, derrotado.

"Y qué significa eso?" preguntó Mark.

"Significa que voy a tener que partirle la cara." Contestó Craig.

"Gah! Oh, Dios!"

"Nada de peleas, por favor!" pidió Kyle.

Lancé una mirada divertida a Kenny y él me la devolvió sonriendo con picardía.

Estaba seguro de que nos esperaba un día muy entretenido…

OOOOO

El sol se ponía en el horizonte y como ocurría con todos los rumores, el "caso cryle", como lo habían titulado William y Kevin, empezó a apagarse y a ser sustituido por otras conversaciones y preocupaciones, entre ellas el baile y el recuento de votos.

Me arreglaba la corbata en el baño después de cambiarme de ropa mientras Craig me observaba. Le sonreí desde mi reflejo, pero mi sonrisa vaciló un poco, por los nervios.

"Qué haré si pierdo?" murmuré. Se acercó a mí y apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro, mirando hacia mis ojos en el espejo.

"Y qué harás si ganas?" contestó.

Pensé un momento en ello, siendo interrumpido por la voz tronadora del pinchadiscos, que llegó desde el gimnasio. Las luces generales se encendieron, ahora que la noche se acercaba sin que pudiésemos evitarlo. Suspiré.

"Vamos allá."

OOOOO

Estaba todo listo. El dj preparaba la música mientras los profesores y algunos alumnos elegidos hacían el recuento de votos en la tarima improvisada. Wendy hablaba animada con Gregory pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Stan por un momento. Él intentó mantenerse firme mientras ella le sonreía un poco pero yo sabía que algo malo rondaba por su cabeza y si me diesen un millón de dólares por acertar el motivo, ese dinero seria mío.

"No es culpa tuya." Dije abrazándole por detrás. "Wendy siempre fue una cabrona con Kyle, lo que pasa es que tú no lo veías. Y aunque hubieses decidido volver con ella habría seguido con su plan."

Alzó sus azules ojos hacia mí y mis hormonas se revolucionaron un poco. Mierda! Qué ganas tenía de volver a violármelo!

Y sin embargo aún me jodía que la mirase tanto y se preocupase por ella… Bueno… yo era mucho más sexy que Wendy y después de lo que pasó en aquella aula debía tener muy claro que Stan me había elegido a mí de verdad… Pero aún así la mierda de vértigo que sentía, y que el gordo me había asegurado que eran celos, no desaparecían y me tenía jodidamente alterado.

"Eso nunca lo sabremos…" murmuró. "No sabemos lo que habría hecho si hubiese decidido volver con ella…"

"Stanley!" le volteé cogiéndole de la cintura y pegándole a mi cuerpo, mirándole con cierta severidad por sus ideas. "Concéntrate en mí, vale?"

En aquel lugar decorado para un baile marica, con los suaves juegos de luces cubriéndolo todo y el silencio provocado por la expectación del recuento final…. Debía reconocer que era el típico momento algo mágico y marica que Stan habría descrito…

Hasta que me vomitó encima.

"Mierda, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" se disculpó cubriéndose la boca totalmente horrorizado y abochornado.

Me separé un poco haciendo una mueca de asco y me miré la camisa elegante que había alquilado para el baile, ahora con el almuerzo de Stan encima… Él estaba más rojo que el cabello de Broflovski.

"Kenny… yo…" empezó de nuevo.

"Me amas!" grité entonces, achuchándole entre mis brazos de repente sin pensar siquiera en el vómito.

"Qu-qué carajo…?"Exclamó con asco al sentir sus desechos contra su ropa también. Todos nos miraban estupefactos y entre ellos Testaburger, que fruncía el ceño un poco. Pero yo los ignoré por completo y pegué mi mejilla a la suya, demasiado eufórico y feliz.

"Yo también te amo, cariño!3 " seguí con corazón incluido. Apretó los labios totalmente avergonzado y rojo, sin necesidad de darme la razón o perder el tiempo negándolo porque ahora ya no tendría sentido alguno.

Pues todos sabíamos que aquellos problemas estomacales eran la parte más sincera de Stan Marsh.

OOOOO

"Silencio por favor!" pidió el director cuando la impaciencia empezó a crear murmullos. "Como sabéis, antes de celebrar el baile que cerrará este maravilloso festival que hemos tenido este año, debemos elegir al nuevo presidente del consejo de estudiantes."

Miré a Wendy, de pie a mi lado en la tarima. Ella no me miraba y tenía la vista clavada en un punto lejano en medio del gimnasio. Entonces me di cuenta de que Stan y Kenny habían desaparecido. Rodé los ojos. Mis amigos, como siempre, acompañándome en los momentos más importantes de mi vida… Los cojones!

"Creo que me voy a desmayar…" murmuró Kevin por detrás.

"Bueno… pues entre el voto de confianza y el voto de censura, debo anunciar que con un 67% el alumnado de este centro ha elegido…"

Empecé a hiperventilar y busqué a Craig entre la multitud. Él estaba retirado el gentío como siempre, pero me sonrió.

"El voto de confianza!"

El estruendo de gritos y aplausos me perforaron los oídos, pero yo me quedé totalmente petrificado, sin moverme del sitio.

Al principio no sabía por qué, no entendía por qué no estaba feliz ni lo que significaba aquella sensación de derrota.

Eso sentía en aquellos momentos mientras todos me felicitaban, mientras Wendy se quedaba totalmente en shock al verme acercarme al micrófono mientras los aplausos morían lentamente.

Puse las manos en el atril de madera y abrí la boca un momento, pero la volví a cerrar. Cuando el silencio llegó carraspeé, intentando bajar el pesado nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

"Mu…Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad…" empecé. Me quedé de nuevo en blanco y todos lo notaron porque empezaron a murmurar.

Busqué de nuevo a Craig, que era el único que seguía sonriéndome.

Entonces lo entendí….

"Una vez alguien dijo que la perfección del ser humano reside en su propia imperfección." Resonó mi voz por todo el gimnasio. "Y estos últimos días he podido observar bien esa teoría. Mis amigos han hecho locuras, mis enemigos han hecho locuras…" miré a Wendy y a Gregory de reojo, antes de volver a mirar a los demás. "Y yo he hecho locuras…" sentencié, relamiéndome un poco los labios.

Me rasqué la cabeza un momento, sonrojado por las caras de poker que estaban poniendo todos, incluidos los profesores.

"No quiero ser perfecto" Declaré. "Y puede que esté cometiendo un gran error ahora mismo, pero… no quiero ser presidente del consejo." me encogí de hombros y solté una risita nerviosa. "Y la verdad es que esté error se me antoja ahora mismo muy acertado." afirmé. "Por eso presento ahora mismo mi dimisión y dejo el cargo a los hermanos Cotswolds y a Kevin Stoley."

"Có-cómo?" exclamó Mark detrás de mi, totalmente sorprendido.

"Vosotros habéis hecho todos estos días más por el colegio y el festival que yo en un semestre entero." Seguí volviéndome a ellos. "Organizaos la presidencia como queráis, yo ya he terminado."

Y dicho esto, bajé de la tarima y caminé lentamente entre murmullos y algunos aplausos despistados hasta donde se encontraba Craig y los suyos mientras los profesores intentaban poner orden de nuevo.

"Como te sientes?" me preguntó el moreno con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Genial…" asentí sonriendo. " Realmente genial…"

"Ha vuelto el antiguo y cínico Broflovski, eh?" me abrazó Kenny divertido, saliendo de la nada con Stan. Los dos tenían la ropa asquerosa y mal puesta y una cara de satisfacción en el rostro demasiado sospechosa.

"Echaba de menos la vida normal…" suspiré con alivio.

Pero aquello era South Park. Aquello era un instituto lleno de adolescentes locos. Y la normalidad no iba a llegar tan pronto…

"Un momento!" gritó Gregory por el micrófono, acallando a los demás. "Te estás riendo de mi, Broflovski? Primero aceptas las votaciones y te retiras después de ganar?"

"Déjalo, Greg… no pasa nada…" intentó calmarle Wendy.

"Claro que pasa! El problema de Broflovski es que es un cobarde de mierda! Estuvo desaparecido durante las votaciones y solo vino aquí cuando sabia que iba a ganar! Compraste los votos, judío? O mandaste a tu matón a hacerlo?"

"Tienemuy mal perder" murmuró Clyde.

"Gregory, ya basta! Kyle fue justo en todo momento aunque nos moleste!" dijo Wendy, sorprendiéndome un poco. El rubio soltó una risotada sin hacerle caso.

"O quizás compras los votos de otra manera y Tucker no es el único al que te llevas tras el edificio s…."

El puño de Craig se estampó en su cara y Gregory cayó al suelo y se encogió cubriéndose la cara y lloriqueando mientras una O mayúscula se formaba en mi boca.

_Now dance, fucker, dance!_

_Man, I never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

"Vuelve a sugerir algo como eso y la próxima será en las pelotas, pijo de mierda." Declaró el moreno mirándole con odio.

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_Trust, deceived!_

"Craig, idiota!" me quejé cuando conseguí reaccionar. "Las cosas se solucionan hablando!"

"Mueve tu culo judío aquí, cariño! Vamos a repartir política de verdad!" me gritó él.

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes._

El topo cogió a Craig por detrás inmovilizándole y uno de los súbditos de Greg le habría golpeado si Kevin no le hubiese pateado la cara.

Nerd, si. Pero también cinturón negro.

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

El caos llegó de repente y cuando me quise dar cuenta todos peleaban a mi alrededor.

_Slowly out of line_

_And drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it out I'm wide awake_

_It's a scene about me_

"Basta!" exclamé. Tuve que agacharme cuando alguien pasó volando por encima de mí. "Pero qué mierda…?"

_There's something in your way_

_And now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want_

_Well it's all because of me_

"Cuidado, Kenny!" gritó Stan cuando uno del equipo de futbol quiso golpear al rubio. McCormick se giró a tiempo y estampó su puño en su estómago. "Buenos reflejos!"

"Gracias!" sonrió él.

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, I never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

"Tenemos que parar esto!" les pedí abriéndome paso hasta ellos. "Por favor!"

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

"Kyle!" Me llamó Mark. Cuando miré hacia la tarima vi que él, Kevin y Craig estaban envueltos en golpes con Christophe, Gregory y otros más y antes de que me diese cuenta mis piernas ya se movían solas hasta allí.

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_Trust, deceived!_

"Maldito cabrón, me vas a pagar este golpe!" le decía Gregory a Craig cubriéndose aun parte de la cara. "Te denunciaré por esto!"

"Kyle, esto es una locura!" escuché a Wendy cuando llegué al escenario a toda prisa.

"No, ESTO ES POLITICA!" grité. Y de un salto me subí a la espalda del rubio y empecé a golpearle la cabeza.

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

Los profesores intentaban poner orden y el decorado se caía a trozos. Rebecca estampó una silla en la cabeza de alguien y luego se subió las gafas como si nada hubiese pasado.

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

William llegó al rescate de Kevin con un aparato muy chungo que no quise entender, pero que hacia gritar de dolor a todos los que se arrimaban a ellos.

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_He never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

Cartman no dejaba de grabar con su cámara y reía. Las chicas se tiraban de los pelos y se daban patadas con Red y Bebe en cabeza.

_So dance, fucker, dance_

_I never had a chance_

_It was really only you_

Stan y Kenny se comían la boca en una esquina mientras se desabrochaban las camisas….

Un momento… QUÉ?

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

"Expulsados! Aquellos que sigan peleando cuando cuente hasta tres estarán expulsados por tres semanas!" gritó el director por el micrófono sosteniéndolo para que no lo derribaran. "Uno!"

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

"Dos!"

_Clever alibis_

_Lord of the flies_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

Para ese momento yo estaba tirado en el suelo y pataleaba sobre mi oponente mientras Craig le golpeaba por detrás y a su vez intentaba soltarse del agarre de otro.

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

"TRES!"

El ruido de un disparo fue lo que nos detuvo. Todos miramos desde nuestras posiciones alterados al director, que apuntaba al cielo con el arma.

"Y ahora…" carraspeó mientras un papel del festival caía por detrás suyo. "Quienes son los responsables de esto?"

Todos los dedos volaron hacia nosotros dos.

…

…

"Por qué lo has hecho, Tucker? Por qué?"

La música sonaba lejana desde aquel pasillo y me hundí un poco en mi silla mientras imaginaba a todos divirtiéndose en el baile que YO había preparado.

"Por qué tenias que corromper a Broflovski?" seguía el consejero. Sonreí con sorna y miré a Craig, que estaba igual de aburrido que yo. Los moratones y rasguños de su cara eran mucho mayores que los míos, pero parecía importarle poco. "Pelearse está mal! Lo sabéis desde niños! Mal!"

Craig miró por la ventana y la mirada del consejero se clavó en mí, así que intenté verme lo más inocente y vulnerable posible. El hombre suspiró.

"Estaréis castigados todos los días después de clase durante dos semanas." Sentenció, horrorizándome. "Y tenéis suerte de que conseguí evitar la expulsión."

….

"Dos semanas?" me escandalicé cuando salimos de allí. "Nunca me habían castigado tanto tiempo! Nunca me habían castigado directamente!"

"Tranquilízate, fierecilla." Me pidió Craig, cogiéndome del brazo y haciéndome girar hacia él. Pasó un dedo por mi mejilla hinchada antes de besarla con cuidado y acallándome de golpe con ello "Peleas mejor que dialogas para ser un nerd…"

"No me consuelas, sabes?" murmuré reanudando el camino para que no viese mi sonrojo.

La música y el sonido del baile indicaban que todavía quedaba mucha fiesta por delante, pero Craig y yo caminamos hacia la salida del instituto, viendo ya la noche bien entrada delante de nosotros.

"Dos semanas…" murmuré de nuevo. "Mi madre me va a matar al final!"

El soltó una corta carcajada y me pasó su brazo por los hombros.

"Y aún no sabe que fumas" comentó.

Cerré los ojos haciendo otra mueca al recordar aquel punto pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron divertidas no pude evitar reírme ya por mi propia desgracia.

Él también lo hizo y me apretó más contra él besándome en los labios.

Y con la música y las luces de fondo, ambos salimos a la fría noche para comernos hasta aquella luna si hacia falta.

Dejando todos los problemas atrás.

Detrás de los baños del edificio sur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rebecca Cotswolds fue la elegida por el consejo como presidenta debido a su máxima tranquilidad y control.

OOO

A la semana siguiente de las votaciones Sheila Broflovski descubrió los paquetes de cigarros de su hijo.

OOO

El documental de Cartman todavía se conserva en el aula de consejo aunque fue rechazado por el director como anuncio de su centro. Todavía les gusta reunirse en alguna casa para verlo y recordar aquella noche entre risas.

OOO

Gregory Fields fue pateado por Wendy después de su comportamiento en el baile y consolado por el topo. Ahora corren rumores de una posible relación secreta que la morena desconocía.

OOO

Wendy pidió perdón públicamente y reconoció que solo intentó volver con Stan para conseguir su voto. La hicieron parte del consejo aunque todavía se lleva a matar con Kyle y cuando él iba al consejo por algo acababan discutiendo y siendo separados por Rebecca y Craig.

OOO

Kenny y Stan siguen juntos.

OOO

Craig y Kyle siguen juntos.

Y castigados.

OOO THE END OOO

_Hasta aquí todo, sin epilogo porque no lo veo necesario al final. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por todos los comentarios que recibí^^ _

_He intentado que nada quede en el tintero pero si alguien tiene alguna duda puede preguntarme por review. _

_Debo agradecer también a Sonicalaeriza (devianart) por corregirme este ultimo capitulo que terminé ayer tan estresada y no pude ni mirarlo de nuevo xD. _

_**La canción es You´re gonna go far Kid, de Offspring.**_

_**South Park es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker**_

_Y sin más me despido, que como ya sabeis este ha sido mi último fic. Me divertí mucho pero ahora prefiero leer a otros, que nunca tengo tiempo ya! x3_

_Gracias a todos por leerme siempre! 33 Si alguien necesita de mi o quiere seguir en contacto por si hago algo nuevo algún dia puede encontrarme con el mismo nombre en deviantart y twitter._

_Bye!_


End file.
